Je t'aurai !
by Myley
Summary: Fred et Georges prennent les filles pour des trophées de chasse. Fred jette son dévolu sur Hermione, il la veut, et il l'aura, consentante ou non. Seulement, parfois les choses vous retombent dessus sans prévenir... Fred/Hermione FIC FINIE
1. Et une de plus !

**Résumé : Fred et Geores Weasley sont les bourreaux des coeurs de Poudlard. Prenant les filles pour des trophées de chasse, Fred jette son dévolu sur Hermione : il la veut, et il l'aura, consentante ou non... Seulement, parfois les choses vous retombent dessus sans prévenir...****  
**

**Pairing : Fred/Hermione**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling ! Seule l'histoire et certains personnages comme Alyssa m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

ET ENCORE UNE ! **

**

* * *

**  
**POV FRED**

- Ecoute lyssa, je préfère qu'on arrête là Ok ?

- Comment ça « arrêter là » ?

- Ben… Arrêter ! Interrompre, mettre à un terme à… enfin tu vois ce genre de choses quoi ! Qu'on se dise au revoir !

- Au revoir ?

_Ok elle comprend rien… C'est peut-être le choc de l'annonce… Allez perd pas ton sang froid Fred, t'as l'habitude !_

- Ouais ! Au revoir, bye bye, tchao, hasta la vista, à un de ces quatre… Ou peut-être pas… Enfin tu vois, l'Adieu et ses dérivés…

Alyssa ouvrit de grands yeux !

- Ouais, en clair tu veux me larguer, quoi !

- Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça aussi ! Non sérieux, t'sais, je me lasse vite ! T'es une fille vachement sympa, et c'était cool d'être avec toi, pour le temps que ça a duré, mais voilà quoi ! Pas trop longtemps non plus !

- Mais… Fred… ça fait trois jours qu'on est ensemble !

- Exact… Mais c'est long trois jours tu sais, ça fait beaucoup de minutes ! Et je ne parle pas des secondes ! Allez Lyssa sois pas triste ! Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses tu sais ! L'amour c'est… c'est comme le chocolat ! Faut en manger un peu, pas trop sinon on tombe malade !

Mais Alyssa ne sembla pas convaincue par le Grand Discours de Frederick Weasley. Voir pas du tout.

- Bon je vais y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire ! Mais pleure pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérites vraiment, pas un pauvre paumé comme moi ! Et puis tu sais, on peut resté copains ! (ça c'est la phrase qui tue !)

Sur ce, Fred sortit de la salle, et planta la pauvre Alyssa, célibataire depuis peu…

- Ha Fred ! Ma tendre moitié !

Fred se dirigea vers George qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il

- Ouais… Je viens de larguer Alyssa !

- Déjà ?

- Ouais… je l'ai baisée hier !

- TU DÉCONNES ? s'exclama Georges en renversant son jus de citrouille

- Non, pas du tout…

- Et alors ? Raconte !

- C'est un bon coup. Pas aussi bon qu'Angelina, mais… ça se laisse grimper !

- Angelina c'est le best !

- Ha j'avoue ! sourit Fred en trinquant avec son jumeau. Et toi, avec Sylvie, ça avance !

- Ouais, je sais pas quel âge elle a, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas une débutante ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama Georges

- Elle fait bien les pipes ? demanda Fred avec un clin d'œil

- Et plutôt ! Elle a la vocation, carrément ! Bah je dois la voir tout à l'heure, si tu veux on échange de place, et tu pourras tester !

- Ha y'a pas à dire, toi tu sais parler au jumeau ! répondit Fred

- Affaire conclue alors ? demande Georges en levant son verre

- Affaire conclue, assura son jumeau en trinquant avec lui.

- Et sinon, reprit Georges après un temps d'arrêt, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- A qui ?

- A Alyssa, ducon !

- Ha, cette très chère Alyssa ! Bah… les trucs habituels, genre : c'était bien le temps que ça a duré, trois jours ça fait beaucoup de minutes, l'amour faut pas en abuser, on peut rester amis… Bref le discours quotidien, les trucs passe-partout quoi…

- Ha je vois ! Alala ces filles, elles gobent tout !

- J'avoue, il suffit qu'elles nous voient pour tomber comme des mouches !

- Et elle a pleuré ?

- Ché po, à vrai dire, j'suis pas resté, je me suis vite tiré, j'aime pas les emmerdes. Et je me voyais mal essuyer des larmes ! Ho et puis après tout, c'est de sa faute, elle avait qu'à pas dire oui, elle connaît notre réputation…

- … Sérieux, j'avoue, admit Georges en mangeant des chocogrenouilles, elles savent comment on est, ce qu'elles ont à redouter, mais elles viennent quand même. Et après elles chialent…

- …alors qu'elles étaient prévenues. Dingue ça ! s'exclama Fred en prenant une chocogrenouille dans le paquet de son frère.

- Ouais… Elles sont trop naïves…

- Mais au moins on s'amuse bien !

- En parlant de mumusage (du verbe se mumuser, je me mumuse, tu te mumuse ect ect…), demanda soudain Georges, maintenant que t'es de nouveau libre comme l'air, t'es axé sur qui ?

- Ché po, là tout de suite j'ai pas d'idée. Je vais peut-être aller voir Angelina et Alicia, j'ai bien envie de m'en faire deux ce soir, voir trois si Katie est d'accord…

- Ouais… pas une mauvaise idée… Je vais peut-être venir aussi !

- Ouais ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rie !

- Absolumineusement ! termina son frère avec un clin d'oeil

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire ! Mais leur joyeuse humeur fut interrompue par un « HUM HUM » très significatif ! Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione qui passait devant eux, en levant la tête, indignée.

- Oups, tu crois qu'Hermione a tout entendu ? demanda Georges

- Ché po, p't'être… Et alors, ça fait quoi ?

- T'as raison ! N'empêche, tu te rends compte que Ron a couché avec elle ! s'exclama Georges

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Ron, lui-même !

Fred ne répondit pas, il la regarda sortir de la Grande Salle.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle donne au pieu, dit Georges

- Moi aussi… chuchote Fred alors qu'Hermione s'explose le nez contre la porte.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**POV Hermione**

Georges arriva avec sa nouvelle victime. Pauvre fille. Il lui roula un gros patin, puis la pauvre enfant rejoignit sa horde de copines-groupies qui soupirèrent en voyant George lui faire un clin d'œil.

_Les pauvres, elles ont le syndrome WTA, (Weasley Twins Addict) c'est foutu, elles survivront pas. Elles avaient l'air pourtant bien parti pour vivre… Navrant…_

George vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Alors Monette, ça va comme tu veux ?

_Gneuh ? Depuis quand il m'appelle Monette ce con là ?_

- Je crois…

- Dis-moi Monette, t'as pas vu mon frère ?

_Appelles moi encore une fois Monette et je te fais manger la table._

- Lequel ?

- Quel question ! Ma tendre moitié bien sûr !

- Non pas vu…

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée, Fred arrivait tout sourire vers son jumeau.

- Ha Fred ! Ma tendre moitié !

S'ensuivit un long dialogue qu'Hermione préfèra éviter en allant finir ses devoirs ailleurs. Malheureusement, elle les avait déjà presque fini à l'arrivée de Georges… Elle fut donc obligée de repasser quelques minutes plus tard devant les deux casa novas.

- Ché po, là tout de suite j'ai pas d'idée. Je vais peut-être aller voir Angelina et Alicia, j'ai bien envie de m'en faire deux ce soir, voir trois si Katie est d'accord…

- Ouais… pas une mauvaise idée… Je vais peut-être venir aussi !

- Ouais ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rie !

- Absolumineusement ! termina son frère avec un clin d'œil

_Non mais vraiment ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rie ! Bientôt ils vont organiser des séances de grimpages collectifs ! Peace and love ! Non mais je vous jure ! Alala je les vois bien réalisateurs de films porno ces deux là… Angel Twins tu parles !_

- HUM HUM !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent alors qu'elle quittait dignement la Grande Salle, la tête levée, les yeux fermés. Malheureusement, elle laissa ses yeux fermés un peu trop longtemps, et arrivée à l'entrée, s'explosa le nez dans la porte.

- AÏEU !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit une grimace aux premières années qui se moquaient d'elle.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Ron et Harry prêts du feu.

- Ha Hermione on t'a cherchée partout !

- Bah j'étais dans la Grande Salle ! Et vous, vous étiez où ?

- Dans la bibliothèque !

- Ha mais tu sais je…

Harry s'arrêta en voyant une jeune fille entrer dans la Salle en pleures.

- Alyssa, chuchota Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ton frère l'a larguée ! répondit Hermione d'une voix atone.

- Quoi déjà ? s'étonna Ron. Mais ça fait à peine trois jours qu'ils sont ensemble !

- Trois jours ça fait beaucoup de minutes tu sais ! répondit Hermione.

- Ha… Je vois qu'ils varient pas niveau excuses ! marmonna Ron.

- Pourquoi changer des mots qui gagnent ? cracha Hermione alors qu'Alyssa montait dans le dortoir en pleurant. Ha… ton frère…

Ron ne répondit rien et regarda Hermione monter dans le dortoir pour rejoindre Alyssa.

- Alyssa, fit-elle doucement en entrant.

La jeune fille était sur son lit. Son corps était couvert de spasmes.

Hemione avait été témoin de ce spectacle tant de fois.

- Qu'es…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que j'ai été… conne ! s'écria Alyssa entre deux sanglots

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Fred… ce… cet… ce salaud… J'aurais dû t'écouter Hermione… j'aurais dû t'écouter…

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione était assise dans la Salle Commune, entrain de lire. Alyssa fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de trois ou quatre de ses copines, toutes folles de joie.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, faut toujours qu'elles gueulent celles-là ! Pire que des Pom Pom girls ! C'est dingue ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore ?_

- IL M'A DEMANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! s'exclama Alyssa au bord de l'extase. Je sors avec LUI ! Oh je suis trop contente ! J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est GENIAL !

_C'est bien, ta gueule._

- Mais qui ? Qui t'as demandé ? fit la voix de Lavande. Qui lui a demandé ?

- Fred, Fred Weasley !

- C'est pas vrai ? continua Lavande.

- Si ! répondit Alyssa, toute excitée.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LE BOL ! Il est magnifique ce mec ! C'est une bombe de chez bombes ! Lui et son frère jumeau bien sûr ! Olala je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'embrasser rien qu'une fois. Parait qu'ils embrassent comme des Dieux !

_Pff non mais vraiment ! Pauvres filles va… Tu verras si t'as vraiment du bol…_

Elles commencèrent à se sauter dessus pour manifester leur bonheur jusqu'à ce que Hermione, excédée, ne se retourne vers elles.

- Ma pauvre Alyssa, tu crois vraiment que t'as de la chance ? Être la nouvelle copine de Fred Weasley tu crois que ça s'envie toi ?

- Bah moi j'en connais des tas qui aimerait bien être à ma place ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse, alors que ses copines acquiesçaient, envieuses.

- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, vas demander à Myriam, Julie, Parvati, Padma, Nina, Dina, Laura, Mélanie, Stéphanie, Elodie, Juliet, Lena, Isabelle, Feréal, Nouhad, Eva, Jessica et autres anciennes recrues, et tu verras si elles ont passé un agréable séjour dans le cœur de Fred Weasley.

Alyssa lui fit une grimace et se retourna.

- Tout ce que je veux, Alyssa, c'est te mettre en garde. Des tonnes de filles ont joué avec le feu en sortant avec lui - ou avec son frère peu importe c'est la même merde - et elles se sont TOUTES brûlées. Alors quand il t'aura larguée, parce qu'il VA te larguer, sois en sûr, ma chérie, viens pas pleurer en me disant que je t'avais pas prévenue !

Sans demander son reste, elle monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

- T'ES JALOUSE GRANGER, VOILA TOUT !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Tu pouvais pas savoir Lyssa…

- Si… Tu m'avais prévenue, et je t'ai pas écoutée… J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis tellement longtemps… Quand il m'a demandé…

- Oui je sais, je sais… T'inquiète pas, t'es pas la seule dans ce cas là.

- Quand il m'a demandé, j'y ai pas cru… Comment un mec… aussi… comment un mec… comme lui, pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il me traite comme ça ?

- Alyssa, il faut que tu saches que c'est pas toi le problème. Le problème c'est eux. Fred et Georges sont des salauds professionnels. Ils accordent autant d'importance à leur copine qu'à un cours de potion.

- Je sais mais… Je comprends pas pourquoi il m'a jetée aussi vite…

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Oui, hier… C'était génial d'ailleurs…

- Ha bah c'est pour ça, pas étonnant ! Les jumeaux sont des chasseurs. Des changeurs de copines professionnels. Peu importe la fille, peu importe l'âge, peu importe la maison, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est barrer le plus de noms possibles sur leur carnet de chasse et dire : « elle, je l'ai sautée ». Tout le monde le sait, et ils ne s'en cachent pas. La seule chose qui les intéresse, c'est coucher avec le maximum de nanas. Et une fois qu'ils ont eu celles qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi la garder ? Dès que Georges aura couché avec Sylvie, il la jettera, comme toutes les autres.

- Et toi, ils t'ont jamais approchée ?

- Je suis la copine de leur frère, ils ont très peu de morale, mais ils ont quand même la base, et jamais ils n'oseraient faire du gringue à la copine de leur frère. Ils sont trop lâches pour ça !

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup !

- Ha si ! En tant qu'amis ils sont cools, mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai tellement vu leur côté salaud, que je suis vraiment pas attirée. Et ils savent qu'ils m'auront pas.

Alyssa renifle.

- Allez, ça va aller…

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**POV JUMEAUX**

George entra dans la Salle Commune. Hermione monta les marches pour aller dans le dortoir.

- Eh bah alors la compagnie, votre dico préféré vous a abandonné ? lança Georges

- Dico ? répèta Harry sans comprendre

- Hermione la Monette !

- Vous savez qu'elle déteste quand vous l'appeler comme ça ?

- Ha ouais ? Sérieux elle aime pas ? s'étonna George.

- Non…

- Ah… bah, raison de plus alors !

- Pff, vous adorez mettre les gens sur les nerfs vous ! soupira Ron.

- Oh oui Ickle Ronnikies, et on est si doué si tu savais ! soupira Georges sur un ton de tragédie antique.

- Je sais déjà… Au fait, pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Où est Fred ?

- Avec Sylvie !

- Mais… je croyais que c'était toi qui sortais avec elle ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ouais, mais Fred voulait tester ses performances buccales !

Ron et Harry eurent une grimace de dégoût.

- Donc on a échangé nos places ! Mais chut, c'est un secret !

- Ha… je vois…

Quelqu'un se joignit soudainement au groupe…

- Fred ? Déjà ?

- Bah disons que… on s'est fait choper !

- Où ça ? Par qui ? demanda George.

- Dans les chiottes… Mc Go ! Morte d'une crise cardiaque d'ailleurs (prend une voix stridente) : « ON NE FAIT PAS DE FELLATIONS DANS LES TOILETTES DE L'ECOLE ! ». Ouais parce qu'elle avait commencé ! Et pour le peu qu'elle ait fait, c'était plus que pas mal !

- S'il vous plait, vous seriez sympa de garder les détails pornographiques de vos histoires pour vos moments de solitude. Merci de votre compréhension, se plaignit Ron.

- Ho Ickle Ronnikies, t'es pas marrant ! Faut vraiment que tu décoinces ! Monette t'as jamais fait de sucette ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, outré.

- Tu manques quelque chose ! lui dit Georges avec un sourire. T'as eu une retenue Fred ?

- Affirmatif, demain.

- Pas cool…

- J'avoue. Mais bon tant pis, c'est la vie !

- La vie ! Tu parles ! fit une vois derrière eux.

- Ah Monette la girouette où que t'étais passée ? lui demanda Fred en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Tu nous as manqué !

- C'est drôle, pas moi ! répondit Hermione en retirant le bras de Fred.

- Ho pourquoi tant de haine ? lui demanda George toujours sur son ton à la "Bérénice" de Racine.

- Rien laissez tomber, trop compliqué pour vous ! répliqua Hermione.

- Hum hum je vois !

- Bon moi je vais me coucher, je suis crevée ! Salut !

- Mais Hermione, il est 18h00 ! s'étonna Ron.

- Je sais Ron, mais c'est dingue comme la présence de deux crétins vous vide de vos forces ! A croire qu'ils le font exprès ! ajouta-t-elle en fixant les jumeaux.

- He Monette, si tu boudes à cause d'Alyssa, ça sert à rien. C'est pas toi que j'ai larguée !

- Fred, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose d'intelligent ! dit Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- FERME LA ! lâcha-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarde, bouche bée, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la préfète d'être grossière.

Fred la regarda monter dans le dortoir, furieuse.

- Bon Fred, on va voir Anglie et ses copines ? proposa George.

Mais Fred avait d'autres idées en tête… Et elles concernaient toutes la préfète de Griffondor.

**Tard le soir**

- Elle était bien sympa cette petite partouse ! dit George en s'étirant.

- Ouais…

- Ca va ? J'ai l'impression que y'à un truc qui te trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'étonna Fred.

- Bah t'étais pas très réceptif aux papouilles d'Alicia !

- Hum….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis le moi, je suis ton frère, je sais quand il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi !

- Eh bah, tu sais tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé sur qui j'étais axé maintenant…

- Ouais, et ben ?

- Ben je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle proie… Ou du moins mon corps s'est trouvé un nouveau fantasme…

- Ha ? Et c'est qui ? La petite de Pouffsouffle ? Jenny machin chose ?

- Non… Elle est pas à Pouffsouffle…

- Ha ? Quelle maison ?

- Griffondor…

- C'est Qui ?

- Monette la girouette !

George recracha sa gorgée de Firewisky.

- QUOI ? HERMIONE ?

- La ferme imbécile on va t'entendre… Ouais… elle…

- Mais ça va pas ! C'est la meuf de Ron !

- Je sais et alors ?

- Et alors… et alors. Et puis de toute façon, t'arriveras pas à la choper !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'aucun mec, à part Ron, n'a réussi !

- Raison de plus pour essayer !

- Fred, mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? Depuis quand tu rêves de te taper Granger ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle.

- Ha ! Alors c'est récent, donc laisse tomber, ça passera…

- Je crois pas non… Je la veux, et je l'aurai ! Par tous les moyens, je l'aurai !

- Hermione ? Lucide comme elle est ? Elle voudra jamais ! Laisse tomber, c'est MORT !

Mais Fred se retourna vers son frère et le regarda bizarrement.

- Qui t'as dit qu'elle serait lucide ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 1 ! Alors pour Ickle Ronnikies, c'est le surnom que les jumeaux donnent à Ron dans la version originale.**

**Alors, vous voulez la suite ?**


	2. Et les emmerdes ne font que commencer !

**Résumé : Fred et Georges Weasley sont les bourreaux des coeurs de Poudlard. Prenant les filles pour des trophées de chasse, Fred jette son dévolu sur Hermione : il la veut, et il l'aura, consentante ou non... Seulement, parfois les choses vous retombent dessus sans prévenir...**

**Pairing : Fred/Hermione**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling ! Seule l'histoire et certains personnages comme Alyssa m'appartiennent.**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Neo Riku : Bon ma chérie, t'as pas pu lire cette fin là. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire… Moi je la trouve pourrie mais bon…**

**Lilouthephoenix : Tiens tiens tiens vous ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous**

**Estelle01 : Ha la pauvre Hermione, il lui en arrive dans ce chapitre des choses… Enfin, tu verras !**

**Himitsu no fire : Je pense pas que les jumeaux soient méchants, je pense plutôt qu'ils se comportent comme des hommes tout simplement. C'est peut-être un tout petit peu poussé, mais ça correspond pas mal à l'image qui ressort d'eux dans les livres… Enfin, moi je vois ça comme ça : Bah voilou la suite !**

**Gaeriel Palpatine : Chère amie vous êtes choquée ? Diantre ! Et pour te répondre, non non ils sont bien sur ce bord là ! Bisous**

**Chlackoone : Bah voilà le chapitre 2 !**

**Greemy : Comme je l'ai dis, les jumeaux dans cette fic ressemblent aux jumeaux des livres. Simplement c'est un côté que JK Rowling ne montre pas ! Mais je pense que s'il on voyait ce côté caché, il serait à peu près comme ça ! Les jumeaux sont des personnages égoïstes qui n'accordent d'importance qu'à leurs inventions, au Quidditch enfin à beaucoup de choses, sauf aux personnes. Le respect, ils connaissent pas, ils n'aiment que déconner, et dans cette fic, c'est ce qu'ils font ! Voilà j'espère avoir un peu éclairer ta lanterne ! Bisous !**

**Lys-Gabrielle : Bah dans ce chapitre les choses évoluent un peu ! Mais ce n'est que le début de la fic !**

**Voilà merci à tous ! Bisous et Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**_« - Hermione ? Lucide comme elle est ? Elle voudra jamais ! Laisse tomber, c'est MORT !_**

_**Mais Fred se retourne vers son frère et le regarde bizarrement.**_

**_- Qui t'as dit qu'elle serait lucide ? »_**

**_

* * *

_****ET LES EMMERDES NE FONT QUE COMMENCER !**

**

* * *

**

**POV JUMEAUX**

- GNEEEEEEEEEE ? Mais t'es complètement pété ma parole ! Rends-moi cette bouteille Fred, je crois que t'as assez bu comme ça ! s'écria George.

- Mais je suis sérieux boulet ! Je veux Hermione. J'ai jamais autant voulu une fille de toute ma vie.

- Bon écoute, tu vas aller faire un gros dodo et tu verras que demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! Tu seras de nouveau toi-même et…

- Mais je suis moi-même crétin des Alpes ! s'énerva Fred. C'est quoi ton problème, George ? Que je veuille Hermione ? Ou que je la veuille avant toi ?

- …. Le problème, c'est pas que tu veuilles coucher avec elle, Fred. C'est qu'elle ne soit « pas lucide » lorsque tu le feras !

- Ha je vois…

- Depuis quand tu violes les nanas, Fred ?

- QUOI ? Qui t'as dit que j'allais la violer ? s'écria son jumeau choqué.

- Toi. Je cite : « Qui t'as dit qu'elle serait lucide ? »…

- Et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport ? Lucide ne veut pas dire violer je te ferais dire !

- Ha… Grande nouvelle… Et ça veut dire quoi alors, Môsieur ?

- Bah ça ! Enfin… être lucide c'est avoir les idées claires… donc ne pas être lucide… c'est pas avoir les idées claires…

George regarda son frère, plus que perplexe.

- Quelle logique… Ca c'est de la définition… On sent les grandes capacités intellectuelles que tu possèdes...

Fred fusilla George alors que celui-ci continuait :

- Et à part ça ?

- Hein ?

- A part tes idées plus ou moins claires, Fred, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « elle sera pas lucide ? »

- OH ! MAIS TU ME SOULES ! ELLE SERA PAS LUCIDE, ELLE SERA PAS LUCIDE. ENFIN… ELLE SERA DÉTENDUE… ELLE SERA PAS LUCIDE QUOI… ELLE SERA PAS… OH ET PUIS ZUT ! TU M'ENERVES !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son frère agacé par son comportement de gamin.

- Je vais dormir ! répondit Fred en montant dans le dortoir et, accessoirement, en loupant trois marches. AÏEU !

- Non mais je vous jure… chuchota George en voyant Fred se relever. Il fume pas que des clopes…

George respira profondément et rejoignit son frère dans leur dortoir.

- Fred ? fit-il en s'approchant du lit de celui-ci.

- Ta gueule, je dors.

- Quelle crédibilité !

**POV HERMIONE**

_Bon l'est quelle heure ? Ha merdouille je suis en retard ! Je devais aller à la bibliothèque !_

Et sur ces pensées nouvelles z'et révolutionnaires, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au bout d'une demie heure, la jeune fille ressortit et entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

- Ah Hermione, ma chérie, t'as bien dormi ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'elle arrivait.

- Oui, oui !

- Hermione !

- Salut Harry ! répondit la concernée en avalant sa tartine.

Elle se releva, prête à repartir.

- Tu parts ?! Déjà ?!

- Oui Ron, je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais il est à peine 9h00 !

- Oui, mais j'ai pas fini mon devoir de potion. Ton abruti de frère m'a tellement exaspérée hier…

- Je vois pas le rapport… HERMIONE ! MAIS REVIENS !

Trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà partie direction la bibli.

En arrivant dans le couloir, elle se cogna à quelqu'un.

- Et bah alors Monette, on regarde pas où on va ?

- Pousse toi George !

- Quelle amabilité ! Ton sourire matinal réchauffe mon cœur en ces temps hivernaux !

Hermione regarda le rouquin avec un rictus de dégoût.

- Un conseil : arrête la poésie, t'as l'air encore plus niais !

- Oh ! Humour Granger ! Humour !

Mais Granger n'avait pas du tout envie de faire de l'humour et comptait bien arriver à la bibliothèque avant 12h00. Elle poussa énergiquement le rouquin sur le côté, et continua son chemin, la tête haute, comme la dernière fois.

- Essaye de pas te prendre la porte cette fois ! s'exclama Georges en rigolant.

_Imbécile !_

Arrivée dans son lieu de prédilection, elle s'installa dans un coin et alla chercher le livre dont elle avait besoin.

**A la fin de la journée**

- Soulant ce cour ! s'exclama Harry en sortant.

- Et encore, on a pas eu Ombrage aujourd'hui !

- Ouais, t'as raison Ron…

Les trois amis retournèrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent près du feu.

- Oh ! Il fait super froid ! s'écria Hermione.

- Ouais… Et encore, moi j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch tout à l'heure, il fera nuit en plus ! se plaignit Harry.

- On viendra te soutenir ! promit Ron.

- Non, vous êtes pas obligés de venir ! En plus Angelina risque d'être d'une humeur massacrante !

- On va pas te laisser ! assura Hermione. Et Angelina devrait plutôt se réjouir de t'avoir ce soir à l'entraînement ! Pour une fois que t'es pas en retenue !

- Clair…

**POV Fred**

- Et t'es sûr que ça va marcher toi ?

- Absolumineusement !

- J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte que tu vas très loin là ?

- Hun hun...

- Que tu vas passer pour le salaud du millénaire ?

- Hun hun...

- Que tu dépasses tout ce qu'on a pu faire jusqu'à présent ?

- Hun hun...

- Que ça frôle le viol ?

- Hun hun...

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Hun hun...

- Ok, bah au moins on est fixé ! Mais je te préviens Fred, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans ton plan foireux ! Tu te démerdes ! Et je décline toute responsabilité en cas de baffe, retenue, exclusion et autre dérivé !

- Hun hun...

- Et je m'auto proclame dès maintenant : NON COMPLICE ! Est-ce que c'est clair ! Veux pas d'emmerdes moi !

- Hun hun...

- T'arrête avec tes « hun hun » ou je te les fais bouffer ? s'énerva George.

- Mais t'en fais pas ça va aller ! Je sais ce que je fais ! lui répondit Fred.

- Je l'espère pour toi parce que je ne viendrai pas t'aider cette fois ! Et si ça se passe mal, c'est TOI qui t'en occupes !

- Mais te bile pas mon cono ! Je te dis que ça va marcher ! s'exclama Fred en foutant une claque magistrale dans le dos de son frère.

- Y'a intérêt…

Les jumeaux finissèrent de se changer et prireny leur balai.

- Allez, on se dépêche ! s'exclama Angelina en faisant irruption dans les vestiaires. Vous êtes les derniers ! Allez on se motive ! UNE, DEUX, UNE, DEUX ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

- Ca va Angie ! On se calme ! Nous arrivons ! Inutile de nous agresser comme ça !

- Ouais ! D'autant plus que t'étais beaucoup moins agressive hier quand tu criais : « OH OUI FRED ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE FRED ! »

Angelina, rouge brique, regarda les jumeaux d'un air courroucé avant de disparaître sur le terrain.

- Elle ressemble à Hermione quand elle fait ça ! dit George.

- Ouais… La pauvre !

A l'extérieur, tous les joueurs montèrent sur leur balai. Le jeu commença dans un froid glacial et en pleine nuit (bah oui, en Hiver, fait nuit tôt). En contrebas, Fred aperçu Hermione, collée à Ron certes, mais présente tout de même.

_Génial ! Elle est là ! Et c'est parti Fred, allez, dans moins d'une heure tu la grimpes ! _

Angelina attrapa le souaffle et le lança à Katie qui marqua ! Harry se concentrait pour trouver son vif d'or, et Fred lui, se concentrait sur sa batte ! Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, il aperçu un cognard foncer sur Alicia.

_C'est le moment de voir si je suis un si bon batteur que ça !_

Il se dirigea droit vers le cognard et le lança de toutes ses forces… vers Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvant l'éviter, se le prit en pleine tête.

_TOUCHE ! T'es un bosse Fred !_

Mais les foudres de Ron ne tardèrent pas à exploser :

- BORDEL FRED TU FOUS QUOI ? T'ES SI NUL QUE CA ? HERMIONE ? HERMIONE TU M'ENTENDS ?

Tous les joueurs descendirent de leur balai et se précipitèrent sur la blessée.

- Hermione ? s'écria Harry

- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa Fred. Mais y'avait du vent ! Le cognard a été dévié ! Je pouvais pas prévoir !

- T'as peut-être frappé un peu fort là non ? chuchota George. On avait dit, « on l'assomme un peu », pas « on la plonge dans le coma ».

- Mais non t'inquiète ! Je maîtrise la situation!

- Si tu le dis…

Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va Monette ? demanda George visiblement très inquiet pour la jeune fille.

- Je crois ! répondit-t-elle très vaseuse. J'ai mal à la tête !

- Bah c'est un peu normal, avec ce que tu viens de te prendre ! Et t'as de la chance de pas saigner !

- Elle a de la chance d'être encore en vie oui ! Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Mais non pas la peine ! s'exclama Fred. Tiens prends ça, tu te sentiras mieux !

Il lui tendit un espèce de bonbon rose pâle.

- C'est un soulage-migraine ! Notre toute dernière invention ! Elle est sans risque, on l'a testée sur nous !

- Ha bon ? demanda Hermione, totalement déconnectée. Vous vous amusez à vous lancer des cognards sur la tête, vous ?

- … ? Non ! Mais on l'a testée par d'autres moyens ! T'as rien à craindre, et ça marche parfaitement bien !

Hermione prit d'un geste lent le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche.

_C'est bien Monette ! T'es mignonne quand t'es dans le coaltar ! Je devrais t'assommer plus souvent !_

- Viens, viens te mettre au chaud ! dit Fred en la prenant par le bras. C'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle ! Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai assommée ! Je lui dois bien ça !

- En effet…

- Tu sais ce que t'as à faire ? chuchota Fred à son frère.

- Faut vraiment que je le fasse ?

- Oh aller Georges c'est rien ! Quatre mots à prononcer ! Le « Euh » n'est qu'optionnel !

Sur ce, il planta son frère sur le terrain et embarqua Hermione dans les vestiaires. Uns fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

George et le reste de la troupe ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte :

- Merde, elle est bloquée ! s'exclama George.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est bloquée je te dis, Alicia !

- Impossible, décrèta fermement Angelina, la porte des vestiaires ne peut pas se fermer ! Elle a pas de verrou !

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle est bloquée ! Ouvre la toi ! Je t'en prie !

Angélina et George continuèrent de se toiser du regard, permettant ainsi à Fred d'être seul avec Hermione.

- Oh ! Ca veut dire que Fred et Hermione sont coincés à l'intérieur !

- Ah non ! s'exclama Ron qui se jeta férocement sur la porte.

Mais rien n'a faire, elle ne s'ouvrit pas…

- Ickle Ronnikies, tu nous fais quoi là ? demanda George. Un remake de Tarzan ?

_Merci George._

Hermione était assise sur un banc.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, j'ai plus mal à la tête ! répondit-elle, un air idiot sur le visage

- Bien, bien !

- Super tes bonbons tchao-migraine !

Fred sourit. Dans le bonbon qu'il avait donné à Hermione, il avait rajouté un produit pour disons… la détendre. Pour pas qu'elle soit lucide quoi !

- J'ai froid !

Et accessoirement pour qu'elle ait froid !

- Viens, une douche chaude ça va te faire du bien !

Hermione, totalement à côté de ses pompes, le suivit sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il la mit sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Hermione eut un froncement de nez en sentant l'eau inonder ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Fred rit et commença à lui caresser le cou, puis les épaules.

- Je suis trempée ! marmonna Hermione sur son ton dodo.

- Ca, ça peut s'arranger ! lui dit-il d'un ton suave en lui déboutonnant sa robe.

Il lui ouvrit sa robe, la mettant ainsi en soutient gorge sous l'eau. Il commença à embrasser son cou, puis à lécher son décolleté. Hermione, elle, rigolait bêtement.

_Y'a à pas dire, efficace ces médicaments !_

Fred la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le sol froid de la douche. Il lui retira sa robe, la mettant en sous-vêtement. Il lui retira son soutient gorge et commença à lécher ses seins tout en descendant sa main sur son ventre. Son index commença à jouer rapidement avec son clitoris. Hermione gémit doucement et ferma les yeux. Fred descendit sa culotte et défit ses propres affaires. Une fois nu, il s'allongea sur elle, lui écarta les jambes et, sans attendre, la pénètra plus ou moins doucement (plus « moins » que « plus).

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement et Fred sentit quelque chose se déchirer.

_Gne ? Non elle a couché avec Ron, je délire ! Elle est étroite c'est tout ! Elle est même vachement étroite ! Si c'est Ron qui l'a déflorée, il a eu de la chance ! M'enfin…_

Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Alors Fred continua et donna de puissants coups de reins. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se vida dans son corps et s'écroula sur elle en reprenant sa respiration, satisfait.

Puis il posa sa main sur le sol trempé de la douche. Mais lorsqu'il reposa cette main sur le ventre d'Hermione, il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient… rouges…

_Non… Dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai !_

Alors Fred posa des yeux très inquiets sur le sol et ses craintes furent confirmées : l'eau transparente avait désormais prit une jolie teinte vermeille.

- MERDE ! Mais quel con ! Comment j'ai fais pour pas m'en rendre compte ? Je suis vraiment un gros CON ! Mais Hermione pourquoi tu m'as rien dit aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille gémit et continua de comater tranquillement.

_Ok, vive les emmerdes ! George avait bien dit que c'était un plan foireux !_

Agacé, Fred se rhabilla, coupa l'eau puis nettoya le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais impossible de l'ouvrir.

- Ha non ! Tu vas pas me faire ça ? ALOHOMORA !

Rien n'y faisait.

- OUVRE TOI SALOPERIE !

Mais la porte restait ancrée dans le mur.

Alors Fred regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, une tempête faisait rage et la porte était bloquée par la neige.

- Super… Manquait plus que ça… Je suis coincé ici… MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! BORDEL DE MERDE !

_Eh oui Fred ! Tes conneries te retombent dessus ! lui murmure une voix dans sa tête. C'est con hein ?_

_Toi la conscience, c'est pas le moment de te manifester !_

_Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie, où on doit payer l'addition mon chéri ! Et la tienne risque d'être particulièrement salée ! Tu crois pas ?_

_Ta gueule je te dis !_

Hermione gémit. Fred s'approcha d'elle. Il la recouvrit de sa cape et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis cuis…

* * *

**Voilou ! Chapitre terminé ! C'était pourrit je sais ! Mais je continu ou pas ! Ha oui un dernier truc : les gens qui mettent en alerte ou en favoris mais qui laisse pas de reviews, je les comprends pas ! C'est vrai ça, si la fic vous plait, laissez une review !**


	3. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer

**Kikoo la compganie ! Je sais, ça fait un baille, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver la motivation pour ce chapitre ! J'ai décidé également de répondre aux reviews personnellement et non plus sur le site ! Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Je tenais également à vous remercier pour les 20 reviews que j'ai reçu ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic ! Et j'en attends autant pour ce chapitre, voir plus. Même si c'est devenu nul, dîtes-le moi, au moins je le saurais, et ça me fera une review ! lol **

** Bisous**

**

* * *

**

**__**

Hermione gémit. Fred s'approche d'elle, il la recouvre de sa cape et s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Je suis cuis…

* * *

**T'AS INTERET A T'EXPLIQUER !**

**

* * *

****  
**

**POV Hermione**

_Ha ma tête. Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne… Je suis où ? Mais ils ont foutu quoi au matelas ? Ils l'ont troqué contre un brancard en bambou ou quoi ? Holala… _

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

_Bah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ! C'est pas mon dortoir ! Et puis je suis sur du carrelage ! J'ai dormis dans la salle de bain ? Mais non c'est pas ma salle de bain non plus ! Mais pourtant y'a une douche ! J'y comprends rien ! Ha j'ai froid… C'est comme si mon pyjama était trempé… Mais… HA MAIS J'AI PAS DE PYJAMA ! MAIS ENFIN ! C'est impossible, je dors TOUJOURS en pyjama. Je suis pas une habituée du nudisme ! Enfin je crois pas… Remarque heu, j'ai jamais essayé… Rah, y'a un truc qui cloche là !_

Hermione Granger, nue de son état, regarda d'un air affolé autour d'elle alors qu'une image s'imposait : il faisait nuit, elle était dehors et un espèce de truc rond tout noir lui fonçait dessus. S'en suivit alors la voix de Fred qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai assommée ! Je lui dois bien ça ! » _

_« C'est un soulage-migraine ! Notre toute dernière invention ! Elle est sans risque, on l'a testée sur nous ! »_

_« Viens, viens te mettre au chaud. C'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle ! »_

« _Viens, une douche chaude ça va te faire du bien ! »_

La douche, le Fred, et l'Hermione… avec le Fred… sous la douche…

- L'ENFOIRE ! hurla Hermione

La jeune fille essaya de se redresser, mais une horrible douleur la prit dans le bas du ventre.

- Oh le connard, chuchota-t-elle. Il va me le payer… Je me demande ce que tu vas trouver comme excuse….

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle parvint tout de même à se remettre debout - une chose est sûr, le Fred, y'a pas été de main morte - et enfila la cape.

Elle se rapprocha du Weasley endormi, se plaça juste au dessus de lui et…

- WEASLEY ! hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces.

- OU CA ? s'écria le réveillé en faisant un bout de 25 mètres avec des yeux totalement exorbités.

Il reprit alors légèrement ses esprits pour apercevoir une Hermione furax juste au dessus de lui, le regard plus ou moins perplexe à l'entente du « où ça ? ».

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV de Fred**

_Ho non… Elle… elle a pas l'air… d'humeur joyeuse…_

- Ha… Monette chérie… dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître « normal ». Ca va comme tu veux ?

Pas de réponse.

- Quel sourire radieux en cette matinée d'hiver ! dit Fred avec un sourire forcé. On dirait une rose qui vient d'éclore. Tu ressembles au printemps.

- Ouvre-la encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois Princesse des Fleurs, et je t'assure que c'est toi qui risque de bourgeonner.

_Non non sans façon. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…_

- Ha… C… ça va comme tu veux ? demanda Fred d'une voix mal assurée

- Plus ou moins… répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Ha… Ha bon ?

Pas de réponse.

- Dis-moi Fred, ça te prend souvent de pioncer dans les vestiaires ?

- P… pas tant que ça non…

- Pourtant tu es là… Et moi aussi… Bizarre non ?

- Eun éfé…

- Surtout que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de camper dans un vestiaire, et encore moins de faire du nudisme en ta compagnie…

- Eun éfé… marmonna Fred, de plus en plus mal

- J'en conclu donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ! termina Hermione en se tournant violemment vers lui. Mais la question est de savoir : QUOI ?

- …

- Eh beh alors Freddy la Tulipe, pas de « eun éfé » à répondre ? demanda froidement Hermione

_Tulipe ? Nan mais ça va oui ! J'ai l'air d'avoir des pétales su la tronche ?_

- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? hurla Hermione

- Heu mais rien…

_C'est fou ce que je suis crédible comme mec… Je me demande vraiment comment les nanas font pour me croire, soit c'est Hermione qui me fait perdre mes moyens, soit elles sont particulièrement connes… Ce qui peut être probable aussi…_

- Ha… Vraiment ? Je me demande réellement comment tes fans peuvent croire à des bobards proportionnels à ta connerie ! Comment tu fais pour avoir autan de succès ? C'est quoi ton secret ? T'en as bien un ?

- …

- Bon réfléchissons un peu… L'intelligence ? Non, autan sortir avec une poule… Le charme ? Mouais non, là encore ça peut pas être ça vu que t'en as pas… L'humour ? Oui, c'est sûr que quand on aime les gros lourdos on peut être intéressée… Non vraiment je vois pas du tout ce qu'elles vous trouve à toi et ton boulet de frangin… Donc, à part le lavage de cerveau, je ne vois comment vous faîtes pour avoir autan de greluches à vous foutre sous le bec…

- Ha mais ça, ça s'appelle le charisme ma chère Granger… Chose que toi, tu n'auras jamais ! répondit Fred en se relevant.

- Je préfère avoir un cerveau plutôt que la bite en l'air toutes les dix secondes…

Fred regarda Hermione, choqué d'entendre de tels propos sortir de sa bouche.

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? souffla-t-elle

_Mais merde, tu peux pas la fermer ? Sérieux Hermione, ferme ta gueule. Y'a pas à dire, je devrais t'assommer plus souvent. Qu'est-ce c'est bien quand tu parles pas !_

- Rien…

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

_C'est bon me regarde pas comme ça…_

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien ?

_Bon je lui dis quoi ? J'avoue ? … Non quand même pas ! _

- Tu supposes bien… répondit Fred en regardant ses pieds.

- Pauvre type, tu me fais pitié Weasley… Incapable de me regarder dans les yeux… C'est si dur de mentir ? T'es habitué pourtant non ? Ca devrait pas te poser autant de problèmes…

Pas de réponse.

- J'en conclu donc que tu ne me donneras pas d'explications…

Pas de réponse

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A choisir entre ridicule et honnêteté, tu préfères passer pour un con. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Y'a longtemps que tu serais mort sinon…

Puis Hermione ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol avant de disparaître dans un coin pour se changer. Fred, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV d'Hermione**

_Whoua la neige ! Qu'est-ce qui fait froid ! Et l'autre abruti là ! QU'EST-CE-QU'IL A PU M'ENERVER…_

Hermione arriva au château de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait mal au ventre et ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était.

_Ca se trouve j'ai loupé la première heure de cours !_

- Hermione ! T'étais où ?

- On t'a cherchée toute la nuit !

_Hein quoi ? Qui me parle ?_

Hermione se retourna et découvrit Harry et Ron avec des yeux pleins de cernes. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit…

- T'étais où ? demanda Ron en courant vers elle.

- Ha euh… commença Hermione.

- Avec mon frère ? coupa Ron.

- Eh bah c'est-à-dire que…

- J'en étais sûr. Vous êtes restés coincés dans les vestiaires toute la nuit ?

- Eh bah en fait…

- QUOI VOUS ETES RESTES COINCES TOUTE LA NUIT ? demanda Ron en lui sautant quasiment dessus.

- Mais Ron laisse…

- ENSEMBLE ? continua Ron. Et dire que George m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à sortir ! Ouh le petit chameau… Je vais aller le noyer dans les chiottes, comme ça il pourra plus dire de conneries !

- Mais enfin Ron, George… essaya Harry.

- Mais oui Harry c'est ça, tu as parfaitement raison !

- Gneuh ? J'ai dis quoi ? demanda Harry perplexe en se tournant vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- George n'a pas menti, continua Ron à fond dans son délire. Vous pouviez sortir. Mais tu as préféré rester avec Fred n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

- Il te plait mon frère hein ? fit Ron en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle. Le coup du cognard, la porte bloquée et tout le tralala, c'était un COMPLOT ! Vous vouliez vous grimper en toute tranquillité dans les vestiaires pas vrai ? Et George est LE COMPLICE !

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires totalement mon pauvre Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas NON ! TU ES DEMASQUEE, HERMIONE ! J'AI PERCE TON SECRET ! TA LIAISON AVEC FRED EST DESORMAIS AU GRAND JOUR ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça hein ?

Grand silence. Silence qui dure. Les trois étaient immobiles. Ron avait toujours le doigt pointé sur Hermione qui le regardait en clignant des yeux d'un air ahuris, aux côtés d'un Harry à moitié dans les choux. Et ce tableau digne des plus grands peintres en manque d'inspiration semblait durer longtemps... Très longtemps...

- Mais ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là tous les trois ?

Les trois statues rebougèrent et tournèrent leurs yeux vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Où étiez-vous à mon heure de métamorphose ?

- Quoi ? On a loupé le cours ? demanda Hermione qui a reprit ses esprits.

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama le professeur, mécontente. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pourriez sécher un jour Miss Granger. Vous me décevez beaucoup !

- Mais non professeur ! Je vous assure que c'est un malentendu ! J'ai passé la nuit dans les vestiaires avec Fred Weasley et je…

- OH MON DIEU ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée. Votre vie privée ne me concerne nullement Miss Granger. Mais votre comportement frivole me déçoit énormément. Cinquante points en moins pour séchage de cours.

- Mais non Madame je…

- SILENCE !

Le professeur tourna les talons alors qu'Hermione laissa tomber son bras, sentant les larmes perler.

- Ha tu l'avoue devant le prof en plus ! s'exclama Ron. Alors c'est un si bon coup que ça mon frère ?

- La ferme ! dit faiblement Hermione en sentant les larmes couler de plus en plus.

Puis sans demander son reste, elle se mit à courir en direction des dortoirs.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV de Fred**

- KOUAAAAAA ?

- Shut George ! La ferme ! On va t'entendre !

- Kouaaa ? refit George en chuchotant.

- T'as très bien entendu. Elle était vierge !

- … Mais… tu… enfin je veux dire… tu t'en es rendu compte avant ou après ?

- Après…

- KOUAAAAAA ?

- MAIS LA FERME !

- Mais comment t'as fais pour pas t'en rendre compte ? Merde c'est pas la première fois que tu déflores une fille !

- Non mais d'habitude je le sais, la fille me le dit… Là, non seulement Hermione était plus que shootée, mais en plus, y'a un abruti qui m'avait dit qu'elle avait couché avec Ron… Et comme Hermione c'est pas la vierge marie…

- …

- Donc tout ça c'est de ta faute George !

- Hein ? De MA faute ?

- Ouais parfaitement !

- De MA faute ? DE MA FAUTE ? s'écria George en avançant dangereusement vers Fred.

- Oui, DE TA FAUTE ! Tu vas le répéter combien de fois ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes ! Comment ça de ma faute ? C'est qui le con qui se prétend Tombeur, alors qu'il est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'une fille est vierge ?

- MAIS, si tu n'avais pas raconté de conneries comme quoi Ron avait couché avec elle, J'AURAIS FAIS PLUS GAFFE !

- Je te ferais dire QUE je n'ai PAS raconté de CONNERIES ! Ron me l'a vraiment dit ! Alors c'est pas de MA faute, mais de la SIENNE dans ce cas-là ! Parce que c'est LUI qui a menti !

Au fond de la salle, alors que les jumeaux continuaient de se taper dessus, Lee Jordan observait d'un air blasé la scène en tournant négligemment les pages d'un magasine de Quidditch.

- Et toi Lee, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? demanda George en évitant un coup de poing de son frère. C'est de la faute à qui ?

- Franchement les mecs, j'en sais rien.

- Allez fais un effort ! dit Fred en se jetant à nouveau sur Georges. Je tabasse qui ? George ou Ron ?

- Franchement Fred, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous sérieux.

- Mais aide-moi ! Je veux pas mutiler un innocent ! J'aurais des remords après !

- Ecoutez, vous voulez me faire participer à vos délires ? Pas question ! J'ai déjà suffisamment donné comme ça, réglez vos comptes tous seuls maintenant ! répondit Lee en tournant les talons.

- Lee ! Boude pas ! J'ai besoin de l'avis d'une âme pure ! Eh Lee ! Reviens !

Mais Lee ferma la porte laissant les jumeaux seuls.

- Tu l'as énervé ! remarqua George.

- Ta gueule.

- Oh ! T'es pas gentil !

- Putain, soupira Fred en s'effondrant sur un lit. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis trop dans la merde là !

- J'avoue, dit Georges en allumant une cigarette.

- Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur ! Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'on a couché ensemble ?

- Elle t'a parlé comment ?

- Mal…

- Elle t'a cassé ?

- Dans les règles de l'art…

- Alors elle sait ! conclut Georges en tirant une bouffée.

- Super… Eh merde ! Comment ça a pu m'arriver ? J'ai jamais eu de crasses avec la baise avant ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Y'a une première fois à tout, mon poussin ! Mais… vous vous êtes dis quoi ?

- C'est surtout elle qui a parlé en fait. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis elle a ajouté « t'avoueras rien n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle m'a traité de lâche, de con et autres dérivés sympathiques… et elle s'est tirée…

- Ouais, y'a pas à dire, elle est bien au courant… Elle voulait te faire cracher le morceau…

- Ouais… Mais je pouvais pas lui dire, « rien, je t'ai droguée pour pouvoir te baiser ».

- Ouh, maladroit comme aveu, en effet...

- Ouais… C'est pour ça que j'ai fermé ma gueule… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? En plus, je l'aime bien la Monette, et j'ai pas été cool du tout avec elle… Passe-moi une clope !

- Tu sais, dit Georges en allumant la cigarette de son frère, il faudrait que t'ailles lui parler.

- Et je lui dis quoi !

- Tu lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre !

- HEIN ? AVOUER ? s'exclama Fred en se redressant brusquement. Mais t'es malade ! Je vais me faire démonter !

- Attends, t'excite pas ! Laisse-moi finir…

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV d'hermione**

Hermione n'alla pas en cour de la matinée. Elle ne manger non plus, et elle ne compte pas assister aux cours de l'après-midi. Allongée sur son lit, elle pleure.

_Quel salaud ! Je pensais pas que c'était un monstre pareil ! Comment il a pu me faire ça ? J'aurais jamais cru ! Il me dégoûte, je le hais. Et je me dégoûte aussi. J'avais jamais imaginé ma première fois comme ça, et encore moins dans ses bras à LUI. Quelle horreur. Je suis sur son carnet de chasse moi aussi maintenant ! Plus jamais je n'assisterai à un match de Quidditch. C'est fini ! Plus jamais. Et Ron qui croit que j'ai une liaison secrète avec Fred… Non mais quel con… Je…_

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Harry est en bas, il veut te parler, dit doucement Angelina en s'approchant d'elle.

- Il a qu'à monter.

- Tu sais bien que les garçons ne peuvent pas accéder aux dortoirs des filles.

Hermione leva la tête vers la métisse qui la regardait, inquiète.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, acquiesça faiblement Hermione.

- Viens, Harry dit que c'est important.

Lentement, Hermione se leva et attrapa la main de la poursuiveuse. Elles arrivèrent aux escaliers, et descendirent les marches. La salle commune était déserte.

- Il est où ? chuchota Hermione.

- Dans le fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille à la bibli.

- Ok. Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Angelina lui sourit, et quitta la salle alors qu'Hermione avançait vers le fauteuil.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui se…

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et fit demi tour tandis que Fred lui attrapa le bras.

- Hermione, attends, faut qu'on parle !

- J'ai rien à te dire ! Lâche-moi, je t'interdis de me toucher !

- Je crois au contraire qu'on a des choses à se dire. Je suis venu pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Hermione se retourna vers le Weasley qui la regardait sérieusement.

- Je crois qu'en effet, tu mérites des explications.

- Pourquoi Angelina m'a dit que c'était Harry ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé. Je savais que si elle te disait que c'était moi, tu descendrais pas.

_Il a pas tort…_

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait…

Hermione le regarda durement avant d'acquiescer.

- Ca va pas te faire plaisir Hermione, je te préviens simplement. Et si je te l'ai pas dit ce matin, c'est parce que je savais que tu me tuerais. Et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Voilà, hier, je t'ai envoyé un cognard en plein sur la tête, et ça t'a assommée. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état, tout le monde pourra te le dire, alors je t'ai donné un soulage-migraine, notre nouvelle invention.

_Le bonbon rose…_

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle est pas au point, et elle a de gros effets secondaires. C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je voulais t'aider moi. Bref, il faisait froid et il pleuvait, alors je t'ai emmenée dans les vestiaires. J'ai bloqué la porte avec un sort pour que les autres ne rentrent pas. Je voulais que tu restes dans le calme, le temps que je me change. Alors je suis allé sous la douche, comme j'y vais toujours après un entraînement. Mais comme je t'ai dis, le cachet que je t'avais donné, a des effets secondaires. Il donne, des pulsions… sexuelles à ceux qui la prennent. NON on a pas fait exprès ! Me tue pas Hermione, laisse-moi au moins terminer. Merci ! Donc, j'étais sous la douche, et tu t'es jetée sur moi. J'aurais dû dire non et te repousser c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'ai la bite en l'air toutes les dix secondes. Je suis pas capable de dire non quand il s'agit de baiser. Alors je t'ai pas repoussée, et on a couché ensemble. Voilà. Satisfaite ?

- Je me suis jetée sur toi ?

- Oui… Et pas qu'un peu… C'était une tentative de viol tu sais, je pourrais porter plainte !

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Je déconne, c'est rien Hermione. T'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas. C'est moi qu'aurais dû t'assommer et te dire NON.

- Et… qui est au courant ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Pour l'instant, personne. Mais je pense que cette histoire va finir par se savoir. Les joueurs savent qu'on était tous les deux seuls dans les vestiaires. Il va y avoir des rumeurs forcément. La Grande et Prude Hermione Granger s'est jetée sauvagement sur Fred Weasley dans les vestiaires après un entraînement de Quidditch. Ca va pas passer inaperçu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On a qu'à faire comme si on sortait ensemble…

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ?** **Allez, REVIEW ! AUTAN QUE LA DERNIERE FOIS, SI CE N'EST PLUS ! Sinon, je publie pas ! lol Eh oui c'est ça les blondes, toujours entrain de faire du chantage... Bisous à tous !**


	4. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer !

**Plop tout le monde ! Oulala je sais ! Ca fait TRES longtemps que j'ai pas uploadé ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Mais j'étais dans ma période Seigneur des anneaux (je suis toujours dans ma période Seigneur des anneaux d'ailleurs...) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Il montre certains changements et aussi le côté machiavélique de Fred ! Je tiens aussi à remercier mes reviewers ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Et pardon pour le retard !**

* * *

****

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On a qu'à faire comme si on sortait ensemble…

* * *

TU VEUX JOUER ? ON VA JOUER !

**_

* * *

_**

La phrase resta suspendue des les air pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle atteigne le cerveau d'Hermione. Lorsque ses neurones se remirent en Mode Marche, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- NON MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE ? hurla-t-elle en attirant l'intention des trois pauvres pèlerins qui pionçaient dans un coin.

Fred s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais il est vrai que le pétage de plombs, suivit d'une émeute verbale, avait été quelque peu omit dans la liste.

- Heu… Mais… essaya de commencer Fred

- TU ME PRENDS POUR QUOI ? UNE DEUXIEME PARVATI ? SI TU CHERCHES DES FANS VA FAIRE UN TOUR DANS LA GRANDE SALLE, MAIS C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE COMPTER SUR MOI !

- Mais enfin Monette….

- ET C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU M'AS FOUTUE DANS LA MERDE QUE JE VAIS TE TOMBER DANS LES BRAS ! FAUT PAS REVER ! C'EST PAS NOEL !

- Mais Monette…

- ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER MONEEEEEEEEEEEETTTE ! (cri hystérique)

Sur cette merveilleuse phrase, poussée, il faut le dire, à un niveau de décibels plus ou moins élevé, Fred resta planté là, comme un con, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités complètement à l'ouest. La crise d'hystérie n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout été programmée lorsque George et lui avait mis au point leur nouveau plan foireux !

- Et maintenant, continua-t-elle plus calmement, si tu n'as plus d'autres brillantes idées de ce genre à proposer, tu ne verras aucun d'inconvénient à ce que je remonte dans mes appartements ? Ta compagnie m'est quelque peu… désagréable !

- Mais Hermione…

- Je vaux beaucoup mieux que toi Fred ! Tu veux me rajouter à ta liste ? Tu peux te brosser Weasley !

Sur ce, Hermione s'en retourna laissant Fred encore sous le choc, de s'être littéralement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, pris un râteau ! Les trois pauvres pèlerins de la Salle commune se mirent à rire, c'était pas tous les jours que Fred Weasley se prenait un vent ! Et par Hermione Granger qui plus est…

- Qu'est-ce vous avez-vous ? leur demanda Fred énervé. Reprenez votre sieste ça vous sera plus utile !

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**DANS LA CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

- ELLE A REFUSE !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- ELLE M'A ENVOYE BOULER GEORGE ! MOI ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle a OSE me dire NON à MOI !

Fred était hors de lui, il se saisit d'un coussin posé sur le lit, et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, cette petite idiote s'était refusée à lui !

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Un mec comme moi c'est la chance de sa vie ! Des dizaines de filles se tueraient pour être à sa place ! Elle mérite même pas que j'aie posé les yeux sur elle !

De peur d'être la prochaine cible du coussin-vengeur-de-Fred, George estima préférable de hocher la tête en silence. Ne prendre la défense de personne mais bien laisser « entendre » à son frère qu'il était de son côté. Question de principe fraternel. Lee Jordan, quant à lui, avait décidé de rendre son tablier, premièrement parce qu'il en avait marre d'avoir à donner sa bénédiction pour chacun de leur plan foireux, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne supportait plus leur comportement immoral et dégueulasse envers toutes ces pauvres filles.

- Et en plus y'avait des gens dans la salle commune ! Je me suis pris un râteau en public ! Cette idiote m'a humilié publiquement ! Elle va me le payer ! On dit pas NON à Fred Weasley sans en subir les conséquences ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

George, qui jusqu'à à présent l'avait poliment fermé, se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Là maintenant, dans l'immédiat, j'en sais rien. Mais je vais trouver. T'inquiètes…

Fred s'allongea sur son lit et se retourna, un regard carnassier sur le visage. George connaissait cet air, et il su à l'instant même où les yeux de son frère s'illuminèrent que la petite Hermione était très mal barrée.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV HERMIONE**

_« On n'a qu'à faire comme si on sortait ensemble ! » Non mais pour qui il se prend ce con là ? Je rêve ! Et il ose venir me le demander en face en plus ! Ha non mais je vous jure, si y'en a un qu'à pas peur du ridicule c'est bien lui ! Il a tellement l'habitude d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds que Monsieur se croit irrésistible ! Pas de pot Fred, t'es mal tombé cette fois ! Je te laisserai pas me manipuler comme tu le fais avec toutes les autres !_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de très mauvais humeur. Elle avait vu Weasley toute la nuit dans ses cauchemars, et une horrible migraine lui martelait le crâne. Décidément, Fred ne faisait que du mal autour de lui, même quand il était pas là.

Alors que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête, comme un message clignotant d'un panneau d'affichage, elle ne remarqua pas les regards étincelants de haine que lui envoyaient la plupart des filles qui croisaient son chemin. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'une d'entre elles se décida à le lui faire remarquer :

- Tu devrais avoir honte Granger !

_Hein quoi ? Qui me parle ?_

- Hein ?

- Je t'en prie ! Fais pas celle qui sait pas de quoi je parle ! Ca prend pas !

- Bah écoute, va pourtant falloir que ça prenne ! De quoi tu parles ? Honte de quoi ?

Son interlocutrice, blonde de surcroît, la regardait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas cette chance ! répondit Hermione. Mais si tu me disais de quoi il retourne, je pourrais peut-être avoir ce privilège ! De quoi est-ce que tu es entrain de me parler ?

- Je suis entrain de te parler de Fred Weasley et de ce que tu lui as fais !

Les neurones de Hermione se mirent à envoyer des messages qui pouvaient se traduire par : « Danger ! Danger ! » ou encore par : « Ca sent le roussi ».

- Hein ? Comment ça « ce que je lui ai fais » ? Je lui ai fais quoi ?

- Quand je pense que tu as réussi à avoir ce qu'aucune d'entres nous d'avait jamais obtenue ! sanglota la fille. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as de plus que nous ? Tu le mérites même pas ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

- Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu de si convoité ?

- Laisse tomber ! Je vois que t'es vraiment qu'une garce !

- Hé ho là ! Doucement ! Primo, je sais absolument PAS de quoi tu parles ! Deuzio, je suis navrée de foutre en l'air tes fantasmes de groupie, mais je ne fais pas partie du Fan club Fred Weasley ! Donc, désolée, mais si tu veux faire un remake des Feux de l'Amour, tu devras aller interviewer quelqu'un d'autre !

De nouveau hors d'elle, Hermione pressa son pas en direction de la Grande salle, ignorant les « Mais c'est quoi les Feux de l'amour ? » plaintifs de sa nouvelle ennemie.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle marcha directement vers Ron et Harry qui étaient déjà debout.

- Salut ! Désolée j'ai été retardée par une idiote !

Nouveau point noir de la journée : la tasse et le bacon avaient l'air bien plus intéressants que sa présence…

- HELLOOOOOOOOOOO !

Pas de réponse.

- Okay. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Pas de réponse.

- Dites-moi, vous avez l'intention de la jouer « Nature morte » toute la journée ?

La dernière réplique, faute de pouvoir être vérifiée, eut le mérite de sortir Harry de son coma.

- Hermione, dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda-t-il timidement

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, elle senti qu'elle commençait VRAIMENT, à perdre patience.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**POV JUMEAUX**

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Sisi je t'assure, je mens pas ! T'as quoi comme cours là ?

- Potion…

- Pendant deux heures ? demanda George à sa nouvelle victime

- Oui…

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai potion juste après ! On pourra peut-être…

- WEASLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY !

Grand silence. Hermione avançait d'un pas menaçant vers Fred, les poings serrés, signe d'une colère proéminente. Malgré ses 1m60 elle semblait tout d'un coup plus grande que Hagrid. (Pour ceux qui lisent des mangas, imaginez un perso en colère qui fait trembler le sol en marchant, et vous avez Hermione !). Fred se tassa sur place, et George qui voyait son blind date partir en fumées, s'émancipa silencieusement avec un « On se voit plus tard ».

- George…

Fut le seul mot que Fred parvint à prononcer (ou plutôt à gémir). Pas qu'il ai peur d'une gamine de 17 ans aussi haute qu'une des chaises de la Grande Salle, mais à cet instant, le visage d'Hermione ressemblait plus à celui d'un dragon en colère qu'à celui d'une une jeune fille sage et sans défense.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et se rendant compte que tout Poudlard les regardait, il se senti obligé de reprendre un peu de constance.

- Monette ma chérie ! Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ?

Hermione, qui était déjà bien remontée, senti une colère démesurée l'envahir à l'entente du mélodieux « Monette ».

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE ETE RACONTER COMME CONNERIES ?

- Hein ? fit innocemment Fred

- ALORS COMME CA JE T'AI FAIS DES AVANCES PENDANT LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH ?

- Heu mais heu… Monette…

- D'OU JE T'AI FAIS DES AVANCES ? JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU AS ATTENTE A MA VIE AVEC TON PUTAIN DE COGANRD QUI A FAILLI ME PLONGER DANS LE COMA ! ALORS JE VOIS VRAIMENT PAS, CHOUTTEE COMME J'ETAIS, COMMENT J'AI PU TE FAIRE DES AVANCES !

- Mais Monette…

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER MONEEEEEEEEEEEEETTEE ! (cri hystérique)

Fred, qui senti tout poudlard le regarder plus mal que bien avec un air de « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » décida qu'il était temps pour Fred Weasley de refaire surface. Hermione voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer !

- Mais enfin Monette calme toi ! Il est inutile d'hausser la voix ! On peut parler de manière civilisée ! Et si tu tiens à ce que tout poudlard soit au courant, soit. Mais dans ces cas-là autant l'annoncer officiellement tu crois pas ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Fred se retourna et annonça à son « public ».

- Hermione voulant rendre notre conversation publique, vous pouvez laisser vos oreilles ouvertes !

Rouge de honte et de colère, Hermione crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler. Au fond de la salle, George le cru également. Son frère allait peut-être un peu trop loin…

- Pour te répondre, continua Fred, je ne dis pas que tu m'as fais des avances pendant le match, mais bien après. Et tu l'as fait justement parce que tu étais dans les choux ! Mais enfin Hermione fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai tout raconté hier ! Tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé non ? Avec ma maladresse nocturne je t'ai assommée, tu avais mal à la tête, je t'ai « soignée » mais malheureusement y'a eu de gros effets secondaires et tu m'as sauté dessus.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Mais Fred continua sur sa lancée :

- Inutile de te dire que tu m'as brisé le cœur. Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait pouvoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Mais il semblerait que tu aies juste couchée avec moi, sans doute à cause de cette saleté de médicament ! Et lorsque tu as repris connaissance tu m'as littéralement jeté, prétextant que c'était une erreur, que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, que je n'étais rien pour toi, juste un sale type, et patati et patata. J'avoue m'être comporté de manière plus que dégueulasse avec mes copines passées, d'ailleurs je tiens à leur présenter mes excuses, mais tu es la seule dont je sois tombé amoureux. Et je pensais vraiment que ça y était, j'étais prêt à changer pour toi tu sais. Jamais j'aurais cru que tu pourrais me faire autant de mal.

Au fur et à mesure de son charmant discours, Fred s'était mit à pleurer (larmes de crocodiles) et Hermione aussi. Mais contrairement à Fred la jeune fille pleurait vraiment, de rage, de honte. Elle ne pensait pas que Fred pouvait être un si bel enfoiré. Et pourtant il l'était. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas ? Hermione n'avait aucun souvenir de cette nuit là. Elle serait incapable de démentir les dires de Fred. Et Fred le savait bien. Toujours est-il que son petit cinéma eu l'effet escompté parmi les élèves : pauvre Fred, méchante Hermione.

- Tu es contente ? Notre histoire est rendue publique maintenant ! C'était ce que tu voulais ? Venger toutes les filles que j'ai « humilié » ? Bah tu peux être fière de toi ! Jamais je n'ai fais souffrir quelqu'un comme tu m'as fais souffrir. Désolé Ron, j'aurais voulu te le dire autrement !

Sur ce, Fred, toujours à pleurnicher, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards compatissants, laissant Hermione seule face à la haine des autres, et de ses amis.

- T'es vraiment qu'une garce Hermione ! s'écria Ron. Quand je pense que moi aussi je t'aimais ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu faire ça à mon frère. Tu critiques leur comportement, mais t'es aussi dégueulasse qu'eux !

Tous les élèves la dévisageaient en acquiéçant, se sentant nauséeuse, les larmes inondant son visage, Hermione quitta la pièce en courant.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**LE SOIR, CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu as vu sa tête ! s'écria Fred. Je l'ai enchaînée ! Voilà qui lui apprendra à me foutre la honte !

George ne disait rien. Pour la première fois, il ne suivait plus son frère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George ?

- Rien…

- Mais si ! Dis-moi ce que t'as !

- Fred, tu te rends compte que t'es entrain de péter les plombs ! Il t'arrives quoi ? Je te reconnais plus ! Que tu veuilles pas t'embarquer dans une histoire je peux comprendre, je fais la même ! Mais Hermione elle t'avait rien fait et t'es entrain de bousiller sa vie.

- Roh tout de suite les grands mots ! Elle m'a foutu un râteau je te ferais dire !

- Et toi, tu l'as à moitié tuée, tu l'as violée, et maintenant tu la fais passer pour une salope nympho !

- Je l'ai pas violée ! s'indigna Fred

- Ha ouais ? Bah alors toi et moi on n'a pas la même définition du mot consentement !

- Elle était consciente ! se défit Fred

- Elle était droguée. Elle était choutée Fred ! J'appelle pas ça être conscient. Désolé.

Assit sur son lit, Lee Jordan, qui avait réellement décider de rester à l'écart, acquiéça et ne pu s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec George et que Fred dépassait les limites.

- Pose toi cinq minutes et réfléchis bien Fred. Tu pourrais vraiment commettre l'irréparable.

Fred se retourna dans son lit, sentant pour la première fois, un sentiment bizarre naître. Un mélange de remords, de regrets et de choses plus difficiles à définir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux je te dise George ? Je la kiffe cette fille. Je la kiffe.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Ca vous a plus ? Je continu ou pas ? **

* * *


	5. Livre ouvert

**Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5 ! A partir du 6, c'est Hermione au pouvoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

__

Fred se retourna dans son lit, sentant pour la première fois, un sentiment bizarre naître. Un mélange de remords, de regrets et de choses plus difficiles à définir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux je te dise George ? Je la kiffe cette fille. Je la kiffe.

_**

* * *

**_

LIVRE OUVERT

_**

* * *

**_

**POV JUMEAUX**

Georges se retournait encore et encore, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Hermione. Cette pauvre fille que son frère était entrain de détruire. Hermione avait toujours été une amie. Bon, une amie spéciale, mais amie quand même. Et voilà que son frère… Dieu seul sait ce que Fred était capable de faire lorsqu'il était parti dans sa lancée… Et Hermione persuadée d'avoir été la cause de « l'incident » de l'autre soir dans les vestiaires… Son frère l'avait violé et lui avait fait porté le chapeau… Quel salaud quand même ! Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser la jeune fille comme ça, seule dans son désespoir… Il avait lu dans un magasine que les filles étaient capables de faire de grosses bourdes lorsqu'elles étaient poussées à bout, suicides, dépressions, conneries du style…

Il était peut-être un petit con, mais jamais il ne laissait tomber une amie, encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une fille qu'il connaissait depuis des années. C'était décidé, demain, Georges irait tout lui dire. La vérité, la vraie vérité. Tout ce que son frère avait fait, qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le coup, que Hermione n'était que la proie de deux sadiques en manque de sensations fortes… Non pas sadiqueS, sadique et pauvre frère victime de la mauvaise influence de son jumeau. Oui, c'était mieux… L'allait pas s'enfoncer tout seul non plus non ? Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties… Etre honnête oui, jouer au Ron, non.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**POV HERMIONE**

La jeune fille avait passé la soirée à pleurer, soirée agréementée de péripéties en tout genre. Lavande et Parvati, idiotes mais pas sans cœur, avaient tenté d'aider Hermione de leur mieux, sans succès… D'abord, elles lui avaient fait couler un bain, mais ayant un peu trop abusé sur l'eau chaude, Hermione s'était brûlée au troisième degré… Ensuite, elles avaient eu l'idée de l'incontournable discussion entre filles, mais rapidement le sujet Fred Wealsey s'était ramené sur le tapis, et elles avaient toutes les trois finis en larmes sur le sol de leur chambre. Enfin, elles avaient proposé à Hermione quelques gâteaux au gingembre. Malheureusement, Hermione, étant allergique au gingembre, avait gonflé comme un ballon.

Oui, Lavande et Parvati avaient réellement essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais à chaque fois, elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, et ses joues rouges.

Lorsqu'elle sorti du dortoir, les élèves la regardèrent méchamment

- Salope !

- Pff, pauvre fille !

- Ouais c'est elle, chuchota une élève à sa copine qui prit un air horrifié avant de lui sortir une agréable douceur.

Et encore une fois, Lavande et Parvati, se transformèrent en poufs-alliées et l'accompagnèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais te billes pas va…

- Tout le monde me regarde… se lamenta Hermione

- Fais pas attention… Les gens finiront bien par se lasser…

- Ha oui ? Et quand ?

- Je sais pas… C'est juste l'affaire de quelques mois…

- QUELQUES MOIS ? s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant.

- Ou moins ! Hurle pas comme ça ! Tu as failli défaire mon brushing avec ta voix stridente !

- Heureuse d'apprendre que ma voix pouvait décoiffer…

Les trois jeunes filles s'assirent le plus loin possible du monde. Les murmures allaient bon train et Hermione avait du mal à manger.

- Hermione, mange ! lui dit Lavande. Tu vas quand même pas te laisser miner par ce con de Weasley !

- Oui elle a raison ! Si tu abandonnes maintenant, ça veut dire qu'il a gagné ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser gagner ? Si ?

- Pourquoi ? renifla Hermione

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi ? C'est pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos ?

- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on te connaît Hermione, on sait que t'es pas capable de faire un truc pareil. Et personnellement, les gens peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous, on sait à uoi en tenir. Fred Weasley est un menteur, un voyou qui joue très bien la comédie !

- Hum hum, acquiéça Parvati. Franchement, toi, te jeter sur lui ?

- Faut vraiment être gonflé pour oser inventer un truc pareil ! rigola Lavande

- Et le pire c'est qui fait courir tout le monde ce con-là !

Hermione les regarda, abasourdie.

- Donc, vous… vous n'êtes pas dupes ?

- Hermione…

- Quand il dit que tu t'es jetée sur lui sauvagement ?

- Que tu lui as brisé le cœur ?

- Et que tu n'es qu'une garce nympho ?

- NON ! (les deux en chœur)

- Son petit cinéma ça prend pas sur les filles qu'il a humiliées ! ajouta Lavande

- Le jour où Fred Weasley sera amoureux, même le monde des moldus sera au courant ! annonça Parvati

- Honnêtement Hermione, t'as rien à te reprocher… Nous, on te laissera pas tomber ! Et si Ron était plus rousse il serait là lui aussi. C'est juste que c'est un mec…

- Les mecs sont tous stupides. C'est une tare générale chez eux !

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Tu veux que je te dise, continua Lavande, pour l'histoire avec Fred, y'a anguille sous roche si tu veux mon avis. Qu'est-ce qui vient foutre là lui ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**POV JUMEAUX**

Georges avait imaginé plusieurs plans tous plus fous les uns que les autres pour parler à Hermione. Finalement, il avait opté pour la solution de facilité : aller la voir. Ainsi, il s'approcha de la table du nouveau trio pour le moins surprenant. En le voyant arriver, Lavande et Parvati devinrent agressives, et furent littéralement infréquentables lorsqu'il demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait lui parler.

La jeune fille, rechigna d'abord à le suivre, mais au bout de cinq minutes de supplications en tout genre, elle fini par céder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Voilà, c'est à propos de Fred…

- Si t'es venu me demander une boite de mouchoirs tu peux partir !

- Hermione écoute-moi. Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire…

- Quoi ? Fred me demande en mariage ?

- Pas vraiment… Ecoute, déjà je te demanderais de rester discrète quant à notre entretient.

- Ben voyons…

- Fred ne sait pas que je suis venue te voir.

- Quoi ?

- Fred ne sait pas que je suis là, je lui ai dit que j'allais voir Lee. Si jamais il apprend que je suis venu te parler, je suis mort tu comprends ?

Hermione acquiéça, perplexe.

- Voilà, déjà, il faut que tu saches que Fred t'a raconté n'importe quoi… Tu t'es JAMAIS jetée sur lui… C'est l'inverse…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Georges continua.

- Tout a commencé, par une sorte de deal débile. Fred a voulu te rajouter à sa liste sur un coup de tête. Mais comme il savait que tu lui résisterais, il a décidé d'employer la manière forte pour pas perdre de temps. Le cognard était… volontaire Hermione. Il faisait parti du plan. Une fois assommée, Fred t'emmenait dans les vestiaires et moi je devais faire en sorte que personne ne vous « dérange ». Et, ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires était prémédité. Le truc que Fred t'a donné pour calmer ta migraine était en fait une sorte de… drogue qui rend aussi docile qu'une poupée… Tout était programmé. Mais les choses lui ont échappé. Fred croyait que t'avais déjà couché avec Ron parce que Ron m'avait dit que vous l'aviez déjà fait, et la porte n'était pas censé se bloquer. Fred aurait dû partir juste après…

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte d'horreur, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Juste après quoi ? Juste après m'avoir violée ?

- Non. Non Hermione, mon frère voulait pas te faire de mal.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Mais c'est la Saint Barjo aujourd'hui ? Et je suppose que tu le soutiens ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais soutenu. Je suis contre tout ce qu'il t'a fait mais Fred est irraisonnable. Lorsqu'il décide de faire quelque chose personne ne peut l'arrêter. C'est une véritable bombe à retardement.

Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, Georges se senti vraiment mal.

- Hermione…

- Dégage…

- Hermione je suis tellement désolée…

- Vas t'en !

Georges soupira, il se sentait vraiment impuissant face à la détresse de la jeune fille. Il se retourna, mais avant de partir la regarda une dernière fois.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Dehors…

- N'hésites pas, termina-t-il

Il la laissa seule dans la salle de classe vide. Hermione, en larmes, glissa le long du mur et s'effondra sur le sol. Mais son visage se transforma peu à peu. Le desespoir se mua en détermination, et la tristesse en une redoutable colère.

_CA VA CHIER !_

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ? Chapitre suivant : Hermione tire les ficelles ! Il va morfler le ti Fredicon !**

**Petite phrase de fin dédiée à ma femme ! ;)**_  
_


	6. Plan avorté, vengeance assurée

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre où beaucoup de choses évoluent. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, j'ai mis deux chapitres en un ! Désolée et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Il la laissa seule dans la salle de classe vide. Hermione, en larmes, glissa le long du mur et s'effondra sur le sol. Mais son visage se transforma peu à peu. Le desespoir se mua en détermination, et la tristesse en une redoutable colère.**_

_**CA VA CHIER !**_

* * *

**PLAN AVORTE, VENGEANCE ASSUREE**

* * *

Hermione resta quelques minutes à ruminer intérieurement dans la salle. Elle sortit de la classe en trombe et couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il allait payer, Oh oui il allait payer ! Mais il lui fallait une belle vengeance, une vengeance qui resterait dans les Annales de Poudlard. 

Elle passait parmi les rayons, dans l'espoir de trouver une idée potable ; elle ne pouvait quand même pas se contenter de le traiter d'abrutit en le bombardant de livres sur les dragons… Fallait qu'elle trouve mieux que ça. Une vengeance subtile mais suffisamment puissante pour le détruire et ruiner sa petite réputation.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'assit à une table, dépitée, la tête entre les mains. C'était tout bonnement impossible, comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Elle, la très sérieuse et très bosseuse Hermione Granger ? Soudain, une présence la sortie de ses pensées.

- Bah alors Granger, on est toute triste ?

Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir le regard narquois de Draco Malefoy.

- Non triple buse je réfléchis !

- Avec des larmes plein les yeux ?

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

- Eh reste polie ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il parait que t'es la nouvelle garce de l'école !

Hermione ne préféra ne pas répondre et se renfrogna. Malefoy, content de voir que son petit jeu marchait, continua :

- Oh aller Granger boude pas ! Pour une fois qu'on t'attribue une identité sexuelle tu devrais être contente !

Hermione savait quel jeu il jouait et il était hors de question qu'elle y participe. Il voulait la faire craquer ? Qu'il essaye !

- N'empêche que tu m'as surpris sur ce coup là ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être une salope pareille ! Tu remontes dans mon estime Granger !

Complètement sonné parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle fit une pause puis redemanda faiblement :

- Pardon ?

- Tu remontes dans mon estime ! Bon je te déteste toujours autant et je continu à penser que ta race est bonne à brûler, mais je te respecte plus ! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Fred Weasley se prend un râteau devant tout le monde !

- Oui bon écoutes Malefoy tu es gentils mais je n'ai pas besoin de…

Et puis soudain l'éclair, l'illumination.

- Mais oui c'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant

- Quoi ? Qui est quoi ?

- Malefoy, si tu ne me dégoûtais pas autant je t'embrasserais ! T'es un génie ! s'écria-t-elle en partant.

- Heu oui ça je sais mais… Tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas où ? Eh ne me laisse pas ! J'ai pas fini ce que je voulais te dire ! Granger ? REVIENS ! Houhou ? Granger ?

Mais Hermione ne se retourna pas, plantant Malefoy comme un abrutit. Elle tenait sa revanche.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elle débarqua en trombe dans le dortoir où ses copines de chambré étaient tranquillement allongées sur leur lit.

- Ha Hermione te voilà ! s'exclama Parvati

- Oh oui vraiment ! On a cru que tu t'étais jetée d'une tour ! Renchéri Lavande d'un ton tragiquement niais

- Ou que George t'avait tuée !

- Et pourquoi Diable George m'aurait-il tuée ?

- … Je sais pas…

Hermione soupira, elles étaient gentilles mais pas vraiment futes futes.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Hermione ! Tu peux pas le laisser gagner comme ça !

- Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner ! La partie ne fait que commencer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ce que je suis censé faire de mieux ces derniers temps…

- Quoi ?

- La garce.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

POV JUMEAUX

Depuis quelques jours, la vie était bien rose pour les jumeaux, surtout Fred. Après le scandale Hermione, ils s'étaient fait plaindre « pauvres jumeaux », « méchante Hermione ». Y'a pas à dire, dans ces cas-là, c'est toujours la fille qui passe pour une salope, les garçons eux sont juste les innocentes victimes de leurs hormones. Sexisme !

Après avoir passé quarante minutes à convaincre une certaine Lisbeth que non, malgré son cœur brisé il n'avait pas l'attention de se jeter par la fenêtre, il réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous ce soir même dans son propre lit. Son petit cœur avait tant besoin d'amûr et de consolation…

- On dirait que ton petit numéro de l'autre fois a été payant ! marmonna George

- Oui, je pensais pas que ça marcherait à ce point. C'était si facile ! Et cette gourde de Granger est bien emmerdée maintenant ! Non mais elle s'imaginait tout de même que j'allais me laisser démolir par une femelle de bas étage !

- Oui c'est sûr… appuya hypocritement son frère. Mais, euh, ça t'as jamais effleuré qu'elle puisse apprendre la vé…

- Mais sois pas bête ! s'exclama Fred en écrasant rageusement son mégot sur le table de chevet. Comment tu veux qu'elle l'apprenne ! Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être conne, mais bon, à moins de lire dans tes pensées je vois pas comment elle pourrait s'y prendre !

George déglutit difficilement. Si seulement il savait…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

GRANDE SALLE

- Tu vois Ron je te dis que ce genre de balais est mieux !

- Oui peut-être mais on a pas les moyens de se le payer !

- Avec le fric qu'on se fait à la boutique on pourrait peut-être y arriver nous deux, tu crois pas George ?

- Si, peut-être je sais pas… Faut dire qu'on a pas mal dépensé ces derniers temps… En conneries…

- Ouais… J'avoue…

- On en oublierait presque la sinistre idiote qu'est Hermione Granger ! s'exclama Dean

A l'entente de son nom, Fred se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, signe du début d'une comédie, et commença à pleurer bruyamment. Son frère le regarda en hochant la tête, il en faisait beaucoup trop.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as Fred ?

- HERMIONE ! WOUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? A moi ?

Les autres le regardèrent, incrédules, et George s'étouffa dans sa tasse. Si personne ne remarquait le foutage de gueule, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment tous cons.

- Oui euh, tu l'as quand même vite oubliée la Granger !

- Quoi ? Comment ose-tu Ron ?

- Hier, tu t'es bien amusé avec Lisbeth d'après ce que je sais…

- C'était une consolation. J'ai porté le deuil de notre rupture avec Hermione pendant deux heures, affirma-t-il solennellement.

- Tu n'es jamais sortit avec Hermione ! C'était juste une histoire d'un soir ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre Ron ! Toi ta seule petite amie c'est ta main !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, outré.

- En tout cas vous pouvez être fière ! s'exclama Lavande qui venait d'arriver. Surtout toi Weasley ?

- Pourquoi ? Ta nouvelle maman a un problème ?

- A cause de toi, elle est montée à la tour d'astronomie, elle dit qu'elle veut sauter ! hurla-t-elle

Fred recracha son morceau de crêpe, et un silence de marabout s'imposa dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Conneries ! Qui l'a ridiculisée devant tout le monde ? Tu dis qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur, mais c'est pas de sa faute ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle était plus elle-même ce soir-là ! Alors lui met pas tout sur le dos ! Et maintenant à cause de toi elle veut se tuer ! A CAUSE DE VOUS TOUS ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ETES CONTENTS !

Sur ce la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Une fois sortie de la salle, elle émit un petit rire et hocha la tête en souriant. Show time !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le silence resta maître de la table Griffondor pendant de longues minutes, chacun regardant Fred, puis son assiette, puis Fred, puis ses pieds, avec honte.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry pour briser la glace. Hermione ne ferait jamais ça, elle a bien trop de fierté pour se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une menace, elle ne fera rien du tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'était absolument pas sûr de lui, il essayait juste de réchauffer l'atmosphère, mais s'il devait jouer les radiateurs tout seul, la température allait vite retomber. Personne ne lui répondit, et sa tête fit des allers-retours de gauche à droite jusqu'au torticolis. Au bout d'un moment, Fred se leva d'un bond et sans prévenir courut hors de la salle rejoindre la tour d'astronomie. De son côté, Malefoy, qui avait été témoin de la scène, se demandait ce que Granger pouvait bien trafiqué.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui fout ? se demanda Hermione, perchée sur sa tour, c'est pas tout ça, mais je me les gèle moi là-haut ! Et si jamais il ne venait pas ? Il a intérêt à venir sinon ce dingue contrefait tous mes plans !

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Fred qui s'approcha d'elle. L'heure était venue de vérifier si les cours de théâtre de l'école primaire lui avaient été utiles.

- Vas-t-en.

- Ecoute Monette, je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

- A d'autres ! T'es content de toi ? Ta petite réputation est sauvée ? C'était la seule chose importante à tes yeux pas vrai ? Détruire la vie d'une fille innocente, ça tu t'en fous !

- Non c'est pas vrai. Tu sais, je suis un type plutôt paradoxal mais je t'en prie Hermione, fais pas ça. S'il te plait donne-moi la main.

Hermione regarda le sol loin, très loin, en bas. Puis elle fit un pas en avant.

- HERMIONE ARRETE ! Je t'en prie. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu sais j'ai fais des choses vraiment dégueulasses, alors s'il y en a un ici qui doit mourir, c'est moi, pas toi. Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi.

Et tout en parlant, il s'avançait vers elle, et Hermione pu remarquer que ses yeux, d'habitude moqueur et plein de malice, brillaient.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? murmura Hermione. Tu penses que proclamer des excuses bidon et faire ta BA va tout arranger ?

- Non. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, t'es une amie, et je me rends compte que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal. Je suis comme ça c'est tout…

- Oh ! Aurais-tu des remords ?

- Ouais… J'ai été trop loin, je te demande pardon. Hermione, s'il te plait, donne-moi la main. S'il te plait.

Hermione, un peu hésitante, finit tout de même par se retourner, les larmes aux yeux, haineuse.

- T'es qu'un salaud Fred Weasley, et t'es pitoyable.

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dis ça ! Ecoute Monette, ce qui serait chouette, c'est qu'on oublie les bévues déplorables de ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'écrase au sol, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ta si précieuse amitié.

Chaque mot prononcé était un calvaire pour la jeune fille qui traduisait le sens caché des deux phrases. Comment osait-il la regarder après lui avoir fait ça ? Des larmes brillèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux et elle se mit face à lui.

- Et se serait tout ? BA et puis bon soir ? Je te trouve culotté ! C'est trop simple de dire Mea Culpa ! Surtout pour des gens comme toi qui n'en pense pas un mot. Ca t'emmerderait que je saute hein ?! Pas pour notre « amitié », mais pour ta jolie petite réputation qui pour le coup serait ruinée ! Désolée, mais tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi fac…

- HERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

POV JUMEAUX

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda George

- Des fleurs.

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui, pour Monette. Après ce qui s'est passé, je peux pas ne pas aller la voir…

- Ca c'est sûr que tu peux être fière !

Fred soupira et s'assit sur les marches à côté de son frère.

- Tu sais, je me dis que, si y'a vraiment quelque chose là-haut qui nous surveille, je suis entrain de payer.

- Dans ces cas-là moi aussi je devrais en pâtir, parce que je suis pas un saint non plus.

- Mais j'ai fais le pire. Hermione… J'ai pensé lui dire la vérité si jamais elle me reparle. Je sais pas si j'attends d'abord qu'elle me pardonne avant ou pas...

George fit oui de la tête et invita Fred à continuer.

- Parce que j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. Trop peur de… la perdre définitivement… Et puis… t'imagine les conséquences sur ma réputation ?!

La mâchoire de George tomba de quelques mètres. Pendant un temps, il avait cru qu'enfin son frère redevenait humain, c'était un leurre. Fred n'agissait comme ça que pour sauver sa réputation. Il était irrémédiablement perdu.

- Bon, soupira Fred en se relevant, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai promis à Mione d'aller la voir !

George acquiéça alors que son jumeau se dirigeait vers le château.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione était d'une intelligence supérieure. Elle avait élaboré soigneusement son plan, étape par étape pour briser à jamais Fred Weasley. Tout avait été pensé, écrit et calculé… Malheureusement, certains évènements n'avaient absolument pas été prévus au programme…

_FLASH BACK_

_- Et se serait tout ? BA et puis bon soir ? Je te trouve culotté ! C'est trop simple de dire Mea Culpa ! Surtout pour des gens comme toi qui n'en pense pas un mot. Ca t'emmerderait que je saute hein ?! Pas pour notre « amitié », mais pour ta jolie petite réputation qui pour le coup serait ruinée ! Désolée, mais tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi fac…_

_Alors que Fred allait répliquer sans laisser Hermione finir, la jeune fille se redressa vivement pour donner plus de crédibilité à sa réplique de guerre. Au moment où ses pieds se joignirent pour lui permettre de faire un petit saut, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait en même temps reculé… et ses talons étaient dans le vide. Fred n'eut le temps de rien faire, Hermione battit des bras pour reprendre son équilibre, mais son corps était trop lourd et elle tomba irrémédiablement en arrière. Fred tendit la main pour la retenir, mais il était trop tard._

_- HERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Ainsi, sur une réplique qui aurait du sonner son heure de gloire et entamer le processus A1 du programme de Manipulation FW (tel était écris sur le petit carnet prévu à cet effet), Hermione s'était lamentablement plantée… pour se retrouver bloquée à l'infirmerie pour un temps indéterminé ! Son plan était foutu de chez foutu, et Fred, une fois encore, s'en sortait avec les honneurs.

Heureusement qu'au bon moment Hagrid était passé par là pour amortir sa chute et lui sauver la mise. Sans lui, elle se serait tuée, grêce à lui, elle avait juste des bleus partout, d'horribles courabtures et un traumatisme crânien. Hagrid n'avait obtenu, pour son acte de bravour involontaire, qu'une bonne migraine et l'envie de somnoler quelques temps. Il

La nouvelle s'était vite répandue dans l'école. Mais au dépard, le sauveur Hagrid avait été évincé des rumeurs, donc pour tout le monde, Hermione s'était écrasée, telle un oisillon, sur le sol de la cour. Harry avait fondu en larmes, Ron avait maudit Fred jusqu'à la vingt-cinquième génération, Fred s'était lui-même demandé si Zeus n'allait pas le frapper de sa foudre, et Ginny, qui n'avait rien comprit, avait répété plusieurs fois de suite "qui est mort ?". Malefoy, le seul "au courant" du plan, s'était creusé le cibolo une bonne partie de la nuit pour savoir si Granger l'avait fait exprès, auquel cas elle était complètement cirée, ou si toute cette regrettable affaire (regrettable ?) n'était que de la malchance. En revanche, dès que la nouvelle avait été réintroduite dans son intégralité, Ron, persuadé du miracle Divin, s'était plongé dans la Bible et la vie après la Mort. Il avait même longuement questionné Nic-quasi-sans-tête qui avait finit par lui raconter n'importe quoi, dans l'unique but de s'en débarasser.

L'infirmerie était bien calme ce jour-là, Pomfresh avait ordonné à Hermione de rester dans son lit, sans bouger, et la jeune fille, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire priait pour qu'une âme charitable vienne la secourir en lui apportant de quoi s'occuper. Si elle était coincée ici, autant en profiter pour avancer dans ses devoirs !

Au même moment, l'âme charitable en question, pointa le bout de son nez avec un énorme bouquet.

- Yo Monette ! Bien dormie ?!

La Monette tourna vivement la tête et soupira. Non, pas lui ! Par Merlin !

- Ecoute, tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de te rattraper hier mais c'était trop tard. Alors même si je ne suis pas vraiment responsable, je me sens responsable, et je tiens à te dire que tu as tout mon soutient et mes services. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourie Colgate, et Hermione soupira un peu plus. Quel plouc ! Le seul service qu'il pourrait lui rendre serait de disparaitre à jamais. Elle aurait bien évidemment pu le lui crier, mais loin de vouloir s'abaisser à parler à cette larve, elle préfera jouer la carte du silence. Silence qui se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'il lui posa le magnifique bouquet de fleurs sur le lit.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! fit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Des chysantèmes ? Tu m'as... apporté... des chrysantèmes ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Hermione, excédée par sa bêtise, ou son culot selon, elle prit le bouquet et le jetta à la figure.

- DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !

Fred ne comprit pas sa réaction et sorti dépité et extrêment vexé. Alors qu'Hermione prenait le verre qu'elle avait sur sa table et le lui balança au moment où il fermait la porte. Puis elle se recoucha et se mit à pleurer, comment pouvait-elle manquer de chance à ce point ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Tu dis qu'elle a refusé ?

- Ouais, elle me l'a jeté à la figure George ! Je crois qu'elle me deteste maintenant...

- Possible, mais Fred; tu sais, offrir des chrysantèmes à une personne blessée c'est pas la meilleure des idées...

- Pourquoi ? C'est très joli !

- Oui peut-être mais... Fred, on met des chrysantèmes dans les cimetières, durant les enterements, dans les cerceuils au moment de dire adieu à la personne décédée. Donc, offrir des chrysantèmes à Hermione alors qu'elle a frôlé la mort c'était plutôt maladroit...

Fred regarda ses pieds, en effet, il avait été plutôt maladroit.

- La prochaine fois, prends lui un bon gros livre, ou si tu tiens aux fleurs, des oeillets ou des roses. Mais plus de chrysantèmes Fred, plus de chrysantèmes !

Fred acquiéça et pensa déjà à aller dans la bibliothèque pour trouver l'inspiration.

Le lendemain, alors que chaque élève de Gryffondor avait rendu visite à la malade - Ron lui avait même offert un chapelet et Hermione l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds - celle-ci vit entrer Fred, penaud, un paquet dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette-fois ? Une gravure des Pompes Funèbres ?

- Non... Désolé pour la dernière fois, je connaissais pas la symbolique, sinon je t'aurais pris autre chose.

Fred lui tendit le paquet. Un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle ouvrit les attaches, méfiante.

- Au dépard j'avais pensé demander conseil à Ron, mais comme il est plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, j'ai dû trouver tout seul.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis reporta son attention sur le paquet pour y trouver des tonnes de parchemins, de l'encre et une plume, ainsi que des indications.

- Tes devoirs, dit simplement Fred. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais profiter de ton temps ici pour t'avancer. T'as une disserte de potion.

Hermione failli pousser un cris de suprise. Il avait _pensé_, et pensé à _ça_ ? _LUI_ ? Impensable ! Et puis de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rédiger une dissertation sans connaissance. Sa bonne idée avait donc une faille, venant de Weasley Twin ça ne l'étonnait pas. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui enlever sa bonne humeur, Fred, qui avait tout prévu, se retourna pendant quelques secondes et empila sur sa table de chevet une trentaine de livres.

- J'espère que j'ai rien oublié ! J'ai passé quatre heures avec Madame Pince à les chercher dans toute la bibliothèque. J'ai même fait signé un mot par Rogue pour accéder à la réserve. Il a eu l'air plutôt étonné... Bon je te laisse bosser, moi j'ai un entrainement. Je reviens demain.

Il la laissa avec ses livres et de nombreuses questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Comme promis, il fut de retour le lendemain à la première heure, puis le sur lendemain, et ainsi de suite. Il lui apportait ses devoirs, ravi de pouvoir être lui être utile. Se racheter était la seule chose qui lui importait. Après tout, Hermione avait bien failli mourir à cause de lui, et il avait été affreusement ignoble avec elle, même si elle ne savait pas tout, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il restait avec elle, silencieux, l'observant travailler. Hermione était réellement une fille fascinante, ce n'était pas un sex symbole, mais aucune fille de l'école, aussi belles soient-elles, ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Dès qu'un devoir était terminé Hermione le lui donnait pour qu'il aille les rendre à sa place, et Fred les lisait. Leur qualité le subjugait. Hermione était vraiment la fille la plus interessante et la plus intelligente de sa connaissance, même si elle ne lui parlait pas.

Au bout d'un mois la jeune fille pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Durant son long séjour, elle avait reçu la visite succéssive d'Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville et tous les élèves de la maison, venus prendre un bol d'air loin de Ron dont la nouvelle passion était de confesser tout le monde.

Fred n'avait pas revue Hermione depuis sa sortie, soit trois jours auparavant, elle l'évitait mais lui avait des choses à lui dire. Non, en fait, il voulait juste être avec elle et la regarder travailler. Alors qu'il partait à sa recherche, Harry et George lui sautèrent dessus.

- Fred tu vas où ?

- Chercher Monette !

- On peut venir ? Je t'en prie dis oui, l'air est irrespirable à l'intérieur. Ca fait plus d'une heure que Ron prêche la bonne parole dans la salle commune !

- Il a pas encore fini avec ça ?

- Non, et ça risque pas de se terminer ! Il a envoyé un hibou à maman pour lui annoncer qu'il arrêtait ses études pour devenir prêtre !

- Tu plaisante là ?

- Pas du tout ! Qu'on soit croyant pourquoi pas, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a plus une once de discernement ! Il est persuadé qu'Hermione a été sauvée par un miracle.

- T'ês sûr qu'il en a déjà eu ?

- De quoi ?

- Du discernement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

POV HERMIONE

Assise au pied d'un arbre, Hermione prenait des notes dans un carnet. Alors qu'elle écrivait, une ombre se dressa devant elle la poussant à lever les yeux vers...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là toi ?

- Du calme Granger, je viens en paix ! En fait, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles ! Voir comment tu allais depuis le temps ! C'est vrai, ça fait un baille qu'on a pas parlé tous les deux ! J'aurais pu venir te voir à l'infirmerie mais avec les cours et tout le reste j'ai pas trop eu le temps...

- Tu te moque de moi Malefoy ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi tu sais, je me suis demander comment t'allais et tout. Une chance qu'Hagrid soit passé par là !

- Bon, OK, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un service...

- Tu plaisante là j'espère ?

- T'es la seule à qui je peux demander ça Granger, et crois-moi, ça m'arrange pas !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais Malefoy la coupa.

- Comme tu le sais, les Malefoy ont tous la même éducation et les mêmes ennemis depuis des générations. Il y a donc des choses que je ne suis pas censé faire ou penser. Depuis quelques temps, comme tu le sais aussi, on a un prêcheur de l'Evangile dans l'école qui nous fait ses petits discours un peu partout...

- Il est hors de question que je fasse taire Ron ! De toute façon personne ne le peut !

- Je ne te demande pas de couper le sifflet à Weasley ! En fait, j'aimerais que... tumorganiseunerencontreprivéeavecweasley.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais que tu te débrouille pour que je puisse avoir une rencontre avec Père Weasley en privé !

- Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec Ron ? répéta faiblement Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au gag.

- Mais non ! C'est pas Weasley qui m'interesse, c'est ce qu'il a à dire ! Je suis pas PD, et je suis pas encore assez fout pour vouloir essayer avec une belette, fit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

- Et depuis quand tu t'interesse à la religion ?

- J'en sais rien... Bon tu peux ou pas ?

- Et pourquoi tu vas pas lui demander toi-même ?!

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je peux pas !

- Perso je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Je te fouterai la paix, et puis tu me dois bien ça, c'est grâce à moi que tu as trouvé ton plan pour faire couler Weasley !

- Le plan a été ajourné !

- Dommage. Bon tu m'aide ou pas ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

N'ayant trouvé personne dans les couloirs de l'école, Harry et les jumeaux envahirent l'immense parc dans l'espoir de trouver une Monette. Par chance, Harry connaissait les endroits où la jeune fille aimait aller et ils n'eurent pas de mal à l'apercevoir au pied d'un arbre ... avec Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce con là ?

- J'en sais rien.

George et Harry le regardaient méfiants, mais c'est de la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux de Fred. Malefoy était accoudé à l'arbre, penché sur Hermione, et ils avaient l'air en grande conversation. Soudain, Hermione se leva pour partir mais Malefoy lui attrapa brusquement le bras et la jeune fille commença à se debattre pour qu'il la lâche. Fou de rage, ou de jalousie, Fred se mit à marcher dans leur direction bien décidé à faire décoller Malefoy le molusque.

- LACHE LA TOI !

- Weasley c'est une conversation privée, tu n'es pas concerné !

- Lâche la.

Mais comme Malefoy ne bougeait pas, Fred lui prit le bras si rapidement qu'il manqua de le lui casser.

- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! T'aurais pu me casser le bras espèce d'abruti !

- Ne la touche pas ! Degage !

- Ca va calme toi je lui ai rien fait à ta Granger ! T'es vraiment d'un égoisme ça me dépasse ! Tu la traite comme une chienne devant tout le monde mais dès qu'un mec que t'aime pas l'approche tu sorts les griffes ! Tout n'est pas à toi Weasley !

Malefoy cracha les derniers mots, puis prit la direction du château, laissant Hermione et les trois garçons.

- Ca va Mione, il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, on parlait c'est tout !

- Tu parlais ? Avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment une vraie conversation amicale mais il ne m'agressait pas. Et puis, la prochaine fois, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, d'accord ?

Fred allait répliquer mais Hermione le devança au sens propre du terme. Elle le depassa sans ajouter un mot et parti. Fred crut qu'il allait hurler.

-MAIS MERDE JE VIENS DE LUI SAUVER LA VIE ET VOILA COMMENT ELLE ME REMERCIE !

George et Harry échangèrent un regard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

POV JUMEAUX

Fred fulminait, il tirait sur sa cigarette toutes les trois secondes et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Lee, qui avait rejoint George pour témoigner du "spectacle" dû admettre que Fred prenait l'affaire Hermione un peu trop à coeur.

- Fred, je vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant de cinéma, lui dit-il. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Et Hermione semble avoir laissé tomber elle aussi. Alors passe à autre chose !

- Hors de question.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'ai horreur de l'indifférence. J'ai passé un mois à lui consacrer de mon précieux temps et en retour je n'ai absolument rien. Pire, elle socialise avec ce connard de Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Non mais vraiment, c'est elle qui a un problème, pas moi ! En plus d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, Malefoy est retourné la voir tout à l'heure, soit disant pour une affaire "top secrète" d'après Seamus. Top secrète mon c ! Toute l'école était au courant !

Lee et George haussèrent les sourcils, et George se risqua d'engager ce qui allait être une conversation tempête.

- Dis-moi Fred, tu serais pas... jaloux par hasard ?

La réaction du jumeau fut au rendez-vous, il lâcha son mégeau qui lui tomba sur la main.

- AIE ! JALOUX MOI ?! Oui peut-être... J'ai horreur qu'on prenne ce qui m'appartient.

- Mais Hermione ne t'a jamais appartenue Fred, lui rappela timidement Lee.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Fred, outré. Monette et moi c'est pour la vie, elle a pas le droit de m'ignorer comme ça ! Jamais aucune fille ne m'a traité de la sorte !

George baissa ma tête en soupirant, la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

- Finalement elle aurait dû rester à l'infirmerie, maintenant je ne peux plus lui apporter ses devoirs... Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide et mon géni je pourrais l'y remettre...

- Ah non Fred ! Tu vas pas recommencer !

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il en se levant brutalement. C'est dingue à dire mais elle me manque. La regarder travailler c'était d'un reposant. Monette elle est reposante et puis c'est Hermione c'est tout ! Et là, j'ai plus aucun contact avec elle, on ne se parle même plus !

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix horriblement aigue avant de se rasseoir et de mettre sa tête entre ses mains, limite à pleurer. Peu habitué à ce genre de situation, George s'approcha de son frère et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

- Fred, vas lui parler. Oublie tes plans diaboliques et stupides. Vas lui parler.

- Tu crois ? Mais elle me pardonnera jamais !

- Peut-être, mais ça ne te coute rien !

- Tu as sans doute raison...

Depuis environ trois heures, la jeune fille essayait péniblement de terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Tâche rendue particulièrement difficile lorsque Ron décida de s'asseoir à sa table pour lui parler.

- C'est très interessant Ronald mais là tu vois, je suis légèrement occupée.

Vexé, l'adolescent bouda avant de se lever, mais Hermione, se rappelant d'une promesse, le retint.

- Attends !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

POV HERMIONE

Ron avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsque Hermione lui avait annoncé, non sans bégayements, que Draco Malefoy voulait lui parler. Et Hermione se demandait encore si Malefoy n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Alors que la migraine menaçait de mettre un terme aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait, un membre de la famille Weasley marchait d'un pas hésitant dans la Grande Salle.

- Hermione ? Il faut que je te parle !

- Je t'en prie ! répondit la jeune fille sans lui adresser un regard

- Voilà, écoute, je voudrais savoir pourquoi on ne se parle plus.

- Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire ! Mais toi tu peux parler si tu veux, c'est pas dit que je réponde par contre !

- Hermione, je veux qu'on redevienne amis tous les deux. Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais. Je me rends compte que j'ai pas été cool avec toi, mais je veux pas te perdre en tant qu'amie. Est-ce que tu pourrais enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Hermione le regarde sans cligner mais ne répondit rien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Intrigués, les élèves avaient commencé à se rapprocher des deux Gryffondor. Fred, qui comprit que sa Mione n'allait rien lui dire, fit demi tour. Mais contre attente, Hermione se mit à parler à voix haute, faisant bien attention à ce que toute l'assistance entende.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de questions que je me suis posées sur mon lit d'hopital. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est sur moi que tu t'es acharné ? Pourquoi tout s'est retourné contre moi ? Pourquoi toi, tu t'en sors toujours ? Pourquoi je suis tombée ?

- Je, je suis désolé Hermione. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fais.Je me rends compte que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi, mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Je tiens énormément à toi.

- Moi pas.

Fred eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la poitrine et Hermione, le regard plein de mépris, le depassa pour quitter la pièce. Autour d'eux, les murmures s'élevaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred Weasley s'était prit une veste devant tout le monde. Dans son coin, Malefoy sourit, balèze la Granger !

**ET VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Alors ?**


	7. L'addition, ça se paye

**Olala, MEA CULPA, MEA CULPA, MEA CULPA ! Je suis sincérement désolée pour ce retard innexcusable. Mais j'avais vraiment le syndrôme de la page blanche. Voilà le septième chapitre, qui oscille entre humour (pas drôle) et côté sombre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul et qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Je voudrais remercier tous mes lectrices, mes revieweuses et ceux qui prendront la peine de lire ce chapitre et de m'en dire un petit mot. Sachez que je pense à vous, que je ne vous oublis pas. En plus je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic Seigneur des Anneaux, chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire compte tenu de mes upload si réguliers... **

**Je prie tous les Dieux et Energies du monde pour ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs avec mes disparitions chroniques. Aussi, pour les croyants, ne voyez aucune insulte à la religion ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un petit délire ! Mais je l'avoue, j'aime beaucoup rire des institutions religieuses... No offense !**

**Biz, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**__**

- Je, je suis désolé Hermione. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fais.Je me rends compte que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi, mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Je tiens énormément à toi.

- Moi pas.

Fred eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la poitrine et Hermione, le regard plein de mépris, le depassa pour quitter la pièce. Autour d'eux, les murmures s'élevaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred Weasley s'était prit une veste devant tout le monde. Dans son coin, Malefoy sourit, balèze la Granger !

* * *

**L'ADDITION, CA SE PAYE**

* * *

- T'as entendu ça ?

- Elle l'a enchaîné !

- Bien fait pour lui !

- Ca se fait pas ! Quelle garce !

- Eh beh, tu parles d'une ambiance !

- Respect Sang de bourbe !

- Draco t'as perdu la tête ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDOR, 18H03, HEURE LOCALE**  
**

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ?

- …

- Pardon, vous n'avez pas vu mon frère ?

- …

Lassé d'être ignoré par ses interlocuteurs qui passaient leur chemin sans prendre la peine de le regarder, George décida de changer de registre :

- Eh ho, vous savez où est passé le crétin qui me sert de jumeau ?

Comme par magie, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et un des Gryffondor daigna lui répondre :

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il frappait frénétiquement sa tête contre les casiers des vestiaires.

- Même qu'il y allait de bon cœur…

Horrifié, George se précipita hors de la salle pour courir à grandes enjambées vers les vestiaires. Arrivé à destination il soupira en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne. Agacé de s'être essoufflé pour rien, (mais tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir trouvé son frère mort dans une marre de sang, ou pire, inconscient) il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de faire demi-tour. Il chercha son jumeau dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables du château, les salles de classes désertes, les cuisines (d'où il ressorti avec trois plateaux de biscuits et cinq bouteilles de bieraubeurre au passage), les poubelles, le lac, les arbres, les toilettes, la forêt interdite, sans oublier tous les passages secrets du château.

Et après plus de deux heures de recherche, il demeura bredouille.

- Pss… Pss…

George regarda dans toutes les directions pour trouver un Neville cacher derrière une grosse poutre.

- Neville qu'est-ce…

- CHUT ! Ramène-toi !

Intrigué, le Weasley impaire se rapprocha de Neville qui vérifiait tous les coins du couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Je sais où est ton frère.

- Tu le sais ? (oui vigoureux de la tête) Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Pouvais pas… Les autres ont décidé de vous boycotter ton frangin et toi. Mais au bout de deux heures, comme j'ai vu que tu revenais toujours pas, je me suis que je devais te le dire.

- Et les autres ?

- Oh… fis-t-il en rougissant, ils risquent pas de sortir de la salle commune…

- Oo ?

- Fleur d'aubépine en poudre et pimprenelle… Mélangées à la bieraubeurre, c'est le plus puissant des somnifères… Et comme ils faisaient tous une petite fête…

_Bah ça alors ! Le nabot vient de s'acheter du courage !_

George le regarda bizarrement, en se jurant que, dorénavant, il écouterait les cours de botanique !

- Suis-moi.

Muet, le rouquin lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent tout le couloir, montèrent deux étages, bifurquèrent à gauche, prirent encore un escalier et continuèrent tout droit. Dans un silence absolu.

_Faut vraiment avoir besoin de solitude pour venir se terrer ici !_

Neville avait dû acheter son frère pour lui demander de se cacher là, c'était pas possible autrement ! Dans les tableaux, l'agitation était à son comble. C'était une véritable manifestation picturale. Il semblerait que tous les personnages s'étaient rassemblés dans les deux tableaux du début du couloir. Certains avaient l'air étonnés, d'autres blasés, et d'autres encore particulièrement agacés.

Une jeune femme, assise dernière un bureau (l'un des seuls tableaux à ne pas être surpeuplé), s'était enfilé deux paires de boules quies dans chaque oreille pour pouvoir terminer sa lettre en silence. Sa voisine, quant à elle, leur pointa un doigt accusateur, alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes se pressaient derrière elle.

- Ah voilà enfin les secours ! Par pitié sortez-le de là, ça fait plus d'heure qu'il nous perce les tympans !

- C'est insupportable !

- Venir dans l'aile Ouest du troisième étage pour brailler comme un cerf ! C'est une honte ! Y'a les toilettes d'en bas pour ça !

- Plus de deux cent ans que le silence régnait ici ! Et voilà qu'un morveux ruine toute notre tranquillité !

- Moi qui habite dans le tableau du fond, j'ai du venir lire mon journal ici ! rajouta un papi qui tenait fermement sa canne. Non mais vous vous rendez compte, à mon âge !

George et Neville fixaient, l'œil hagard, les personnages piailler et sautiller dans tous les sens en faisant trembler leur cadre. Ils parlaient (criaient serait plus juste) tous en même temps, tant et si bien que leur charabiah était devenu incompréhensible. De temps à autre, deux trois mots pouvaient être tirés au clair, tels que « mal à la tête », « scandale », « en parler au directeur », « bâillonnez-le », « emmenez-le », « tuez-le ».

Puis, contre toute attente, une vielle dame, habillée comme une moldue du siècle dernier, se leva de son banc et se mit à hurler d'une voix si stridente que les boules quies de la pauvre femme au bureau jaillir hors de ses oreilles, tandis que sa plume glissa d'un coup sec et déchira le parchemin dans un grincement insupportable.

- MAIS ENFIN FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! RESTEZ PAS PLANTES LA ! RENDEZ-VOUS UTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Le silence retomba dans le couloir pendant trente secondes, où humains et personnages picturaux regardaient la vielle dame reprendre son souffle, tout en donnant des coups de sac sur le pauvre chat perdu du tableau voisin.

Puis les braillements reprirent de plus belle, et les deux Gryffondor se mirent rapidement en marche jusqu'à ce que de bruyants « sob, sob, sob » retentissent à leurs oreilles épuisées.

- C'est ton frère qui fait un boucan pareil ?

- J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais entendu pleurer ! Fred ? Fred c'est toi ?

- Sob, sob, sob…

Les « sob, sob, sob » provenaient glorieusement de l'intérieur d'une petite porte sur laquelle était écrit : _« réservé aux techniciens de surface »_.

- Fred ? Fred qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un placard ?

- Sob, sob, sob…

- Fred. Fred je sais que tu es là. Allez ouvre !

- Ouais, tu vas quand même pas resté enfermé là-dedans tout le week-end ! renchérit Neville. Ce serait une vraie perte de temps !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Sob, sob… retenti la voix du Fred à l'intérieur du placard entre deux sanglots. Je suis très bien ici, foutez-moi la paix ! Laissez-moi seul avec mon chagrin !

- Chagrin ? Depuis quand ce mot fait-il parti de _son_ vocabulaire ? demanda Neville.

- Depuis que Hermione lui a mit une veste en public je présume…

- MONNEEEEEEEETE ! SOB, SOB, SOB !

- On est mal barré…

- Fred, tu peux pas rester là ! Tu perturbes les tableaux !

- M'en fous des tableaux ! Z'ont pas perdu l'amour de leur vie eux ! SOB, SOB, SOB !

- Bon, écoute-moi, tu vas gentiment ouvrir et on va t'emmener dans un des passages secrets. Là tu pourras chialer sans gêner personne !

- JAMAIS ! Je souhaite mourir seul, et avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste !

- Enfermé dans un placard ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

LE LENDEMAIN

Fière et forte. Deux adjectifs qualificatifs qui, justement, qualifiaient parfaitement Hermione depuis deux jours. Elle traversait les couloirs la tête haute, désormais admirée et crainte par tous les mâles qu'elle dépassait : la seule, l'unique fille de l'école à avoir réussi ce que toutes les victimes des Weasley avaient tant rêvé : se venger. Une vengeance des plus efficaces qui plus est : deux mots. Deux simples mots prononcés à voix haute devant une assemblée avide de commérages et… d'embrouilles. On avait parlé toute la soirée, toute la nuit, et au matin encore, les murmures fusaient.

Hermione Granger était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche de Poudlard, l'héroïne des filles, le symbole de la AFH (Association pour les Filles Humiliées), la Muse de Ronald Weasley et d'Harry Potter.

En parlant de Ron, sa « rencontre » avec Malefoy avait été quelque peu… déconcertante. Malefoy, de nature stoïque et imperturbable, avait été ce jour-là très perturbé. Il avait trouvé Ron dans une espèce de toge, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

- Heu… Weasley ?

Pas de réponse.

- Weasley ? Tu es là ? Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

- J'ai à te parler la belette ! s'énerva soudain Malefoy.

Mais Ron resta immuable, il gardait les yeux fermés, et dit d'une voix très calme, limite gouroutique :

- Pourquoi t'énerve-tu ? La haine et la violence sont inutiles, elles ne mènent à rien.

- Heu… Certes, enfin, ça dépend des caractères… Et puis je suis assez pressé, et j'aimerais qu'on en finisse assez vite si ça te dérange pas.

- Oublis ta haine. Viens méditer avec moi. Le Seigneur sera bien plus apte à répondre à tes questions que moi.

Malefoy cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Il ne savait absolument plus quoi répondre. Sa haine était… sans voix. Le calme Olympien de Ron lui avait... cloué le bec.

- Heu oui, certes… Mais pour l'instant le Seigneur je le vois pas. Et puis les réponses muettes ça m'a jamais vraiment convaincu, je préfère te parler à toi si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est plus… sonore…

- Le Tout-puissant répondra aux questions que tu te poses. Ait confiance. Viens méditer avec moi.

A la fois pris au dépourvu, et totalement sonné, Malefoy avait l'air d'un parfait crétin, debout au milieu des toilettes (oui la scène se passe dans les toilettes, j'avais oublié de le préciser) avec un Ron mi-chrétien mi-moine Shaolin, mi-athénien, qui baraguinait de temps à autre un mélange d'indien, de chinois, de grec, tout en terminant par un Amen bien anglais. Le futur (futur ?) mangemort se demandait vraiment si la belette, dans sa bêtise monumentale, n'avait pas mélangé toutes les religions. Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, il se vit aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron, prendre la même position que lui et fermer les yeux en pensant « Bordel, si mon père me voyait, je serais déshérité sur le champ ».

Hermione de son côté étudiait tranquillement, aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle faisait la fière mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était terrassée. Après tout, elle avait subi une agression, Fred l'avait salie et psychologiquement humiliée. Elle faisait régulièrement des cauchemars où elle se voyait dans les vestiaires, Fred profitant de sa demie conscience, pour satisfaire son appétit coupable. Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans se sentir _moche_. Et pour ça, elle le haïssait.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

POV JUMEAUX

Le cours de métamorphose se déroulait dans la plus grande des routines possibles. Les élèves somnolaient, d'autres pionçaient carrément, et quelques cas à part prenaient bruyamment des notes, dont…

- Mr Weasley ? Vous prenez des notes durant mon cours ? Cela m'étonne fortement venant de vous !

Ledit Weasley releva mollement la tête, révélant des cernes qui lui tombaient au menton.

McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui prit le parchemin des mains. George soupira, Lee émit un faible « oh non », et Fred, quant à lui, regardait la prof comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Intéressant… Vraiment intéressant… Je ne savais pas que Miss Granger vous inspirait à ce point !

En effet, sur le parchemin, il n'y avait absolument aucune notes du cours. En revanche, on pouvait lire au moins cent fois « Monette » écris dans tous les sens, décorés de petits cœurs, certains percés d'une flèche, ainsi que plusieurs « portraits » de _Monette_.

- Vous avez un don de dessinateur inné Mr Weasley. Un don que vous allez pouvoir travailler à volonté ce soir, en retenue !

Fred continuait de la regardait, l'air absent, et McGonagall, excédée, marcha rageusement vers son bureau en emportant le parchemin avec elle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- T'es pas possible toi ! s'écria George en plein déjeuner. Hier on met trois heures à te sortir d'un placard à balais, non sans se faire engueuler par tous les tableaux du coin, et aujourd'hui tu dessine des petits cœurs sur tes parchemins ! Mais tu te transforme en fille, c'est pas possible !

- Monette… marmonna Fred en gravant son nom dans sa purée de carotte.

- Oh ça suffit ! Sors-la toi de la tête ! Hermione ne veut pas de toi ! Oublis-la et reprend ta vie là tu l'avais laissée avant elle ! Je te préviens Fred, continues comme ça, et tu finiras par mesurer deux centimètres et demie à dormir dans une boite d'allumettes !

- Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ? s'écria Fred, outré.

- Tu veux parier ? Tu es devenu invivable ! Tu broies du noir toute la journée, tu parle plus, tu… Mais arrête avec cette purée !

La plupart des élèves de la tables les fixaient comme l'attraction de la soirée. Les jumeaux étaient devenus méconnaissables depuis la dernière semaine. Les filles ne semblaient plus faire partie de leur quotidien. Désormais Fred ressemblait à un grand-père atteint d'alzeimer en phase terminale, et son frère jouaient les infirmiers de maison de retraite, à essayer de le faire manger à la petite cuillère sa purée de carotte, amoureusement baptisée « Monette ». Environ toutes les une minutes quarante-cinq, Fred couinait parce que son frère avait « écorché le nom d'Hermione » avec sa cuillère. Un vrai duo comique. Ron avait disparu de la circulation, et bizarrement, Malefoy aussi. Naturellement, personne ne faisait le rapprochement entre les deux absences. Personne à part un Harry encore sous le choc d'avoir trouvé son meilleur ami aux côtés de Malefoy, tout deux assis en tailleur au beau milieux des toilettes de filles, à faire des « iiiiiiioooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn » interminables. Mimi Geignard avait même dû emprunter les boules quies du troisième étage pour l'occasion.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Les jours passaient, tous clones des jours précédents, même si certaines choses avaient changées. Hermione ne supportait plus Ron, qui, désormais, ne voyait en elle que la Sainte Miraculée, et non plus sa petite amie. Et Harry regardait Ronald d'un drôle d'air, surtout depuis qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec leur pire ennemi. En cachette bien sûr. Mais lorsque l'on possède une cape d'invisibilité, ce n'est pas un soucis. Harry les espionnait souvent. Et à chaque fois, il maudissait le ciel, les lavabos et les cuvettes de ne pas avoir de bouteilles de whisky sous la main. Alors il restait avec Mimi Geignard qui lui prêtait généreusement sa deuxième paire de boule quies, tout en pleurant sur leur bien le plus perdu. Lui, son meilleur ami, elle, ses toilettes.

Habituée aux disparitions chroniques de ses deux amis, Hermione s'enfermait dans ses devoirs, le plus souvent à la bibliothèque. Elle lisait autant qu'elle pouvait, demandait aux professeurs les devoirs qu'ils prévoyaient pour les semaines à venir. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Qu'elle s'aère l'esprit et oublis son insupportable solitude. Ce soir-là, ce fut sans compter sur Fred, qui, prit d'un courage peu habituel ces temps-ci, s'était timidement approché d'elle. Evidemment, tous les élèves présents avaient immédiatement levés les yeux vers le « couple » star du moment.

- Hermione, je…

La jeune fille senti sa respiration s'arrêter, son cœur s'accélérer et ses nerfs se crisper douloureusement.

- Dégage. Tu es certainement le premier des cons à polluer la Terre, mais tu es de loin le dernier que j'ai envie de voir. Laisse-moi tranquille, tu… Tu me dégoûte.

Elle allait se lever brutalement lorsque Fred lui attrapa fermement le bras. Elle le repoussa comme s'il l'avait brûlée et le regardait avec haine et dégoût.

- Hermione, je sais que la façon dont j'ai agis est vraiment nulle, encore une fois je voulais te dire que je regrette vraiment. Je pense à toi sans arrêt, je… J'ai été cruel, je suis désolé, si tu savais…

- Cruel ? Oui, égoïste aussi…

- Oui, égoïste… répéta machinalement le garçon.

- Le pire des salauds et des profiteurs…

- Le pire des salauds et des…

Le sens du dernier mot se connecta d'un coup à son cerveau et il releva la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et pourtant son regard en disait long. Elle savait. Elle savait tout. L'air commença à lui manquer, les larmes à monter.

- Tu… Comment est-ce que ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne l'apprendrais jamais ? Que ce que tu as fais dans ces vestiaires resterait secret ? Que tu l'emporterais dans la tombe ? Tu es le pire des monstres qui marche ou qui rampe. Comment as-tu pu faire **ça** ? Et me le faire à **moi** ? Et me mentir en plus ! Comme si de rien n'était ! Te salir les mains et les essuyer sur **mon** dos ? Me faire passer de la victime à la coupable ! Prendre ce… ce crime avec autant de… de légèreté ? Tu n'es qu'un animal ! Non, tu es même pire que ça ! Tu n'as pas la moindre étincelle de conscience ! Tu prends les gens pour des jouets ! Sans te soucier de ce qu'ils ressentir, peine, haine, honte, douleur. Tu n'as aucune âme, aucune humanité. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. Ce soir-là, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! Moi tu m'as détruite.

Fred la regardait, les yeux embués par les litres de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne voulait que mourir, et souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert. Il aurait voulu lui demander de quelle manière elle l'avait su, mais la seule voix qu'il parvenait à entendre était celle de sa conscience. Tous les élèves les fixaient, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris la situation, mais une chose est sûre, il s'était passé entre eux quelque chose de très grave. Hermione lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire une chose que jamais personne n'aurait cru voir un jour. Elle lui cracha au visage. Malefoy, qui passait par la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa salle commune fronça les sourcils. Il avait le terrible sentiment de se retrouver derrière les escaliers, à observer, impuissant, sa mère pleurer, seule, au milieu de débris d'assiettes dans la cuisine. Déboussolé par ces horribles souvenirs, il fit demi-tour afin aller calmer ses angoisses chez son nouveau psy, Docteur Belette.

* * *


	8. La chute

**Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je publie ENFIN la suite ! Près de deux ans après (un an ?!). Je sais, ça fait un baille, mais le manque d'inspiration total. Et puis la fic devenait dure à écrire parce que le sujet de départ n'est pas un sujet comique... La fic devient noire. J'essaye de garder un peu d'humour, même si c'est du cynisme pur (vous savez à quel point je suis cynique, non ?). Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, on sent qu'il est écris longtemps après les premiers, le style est différent. De toute façon j'ai changé de style dès la chapitre 4. Seuls les 3 chapitres sont bons (selon moi et mon jugement perso très sévère). J'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu de lecteurs. Il ne reste de toute façon pas beaucoup de chapitre, peut-être un ou deux.**

**Je remercie mes lecteurs, et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**

* * *

**_**Tu n'as aucune âme, aucune humanité. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. Ce soir-là, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! Moi tu m'as détruite.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AVALANCHE, VEUX-TU M'EMPORTER DANS TA CHUTE ?**

Les murmures finissèrent par s'évaporer, et les élèves se dispersèrent. Fred se retrouva vite seul, perdu au milieu de la bibliothèque. Ses jambes ne purent plus le porter, et il tomba à terre, anéanti.

_Tu l'as mérité, enfoiré que tu es !_

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait mérité, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela arriverait.

_Et imagine un peu ce qui se passera, quand tout le monde saura ce que tu as fait à Monette ?_

Il serait probablement viré de l'école, sa mère s'entraînerait au lancer de Fred sur le toi en hurlant des « RAAAAAAAAAH FILS INDIGNE, JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVE POUR QUE TU COMPORTES DE CETTE FACON AVEC LES FILLES ! MONSTRE ! RETOURNE CHEZ LES CIGONES ! »

La véritable question cependant était : comment Hermione avait-elle pu le savoir ? Par quel stratagème de génie avait-elle découvert l'horrible vérité ? Hermione était une fille intelligente, certes, mais aucun cerveau sain, aussi brillant soit-il, n'aurait pensé à _ça_, tout seul.

_Bff, elle te connaît Fredicon ! Ton frère et toi vous passez pour des petits rigolos sans cœur et sans émotion. Ta cruauté n'est plus à prouver Fred ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un démon ! Et tout le monde sait aussi que ton jumeau est plus modéré que toi ! Après tout, George avait hésité quand Harry vous a proposé les gallions, toi tu ne pensais qu'au fric !_

Fred eu envie de hurler « mais ta gueuleu ! » à sa putain de conscience, bien décidée à bousiller ses derniers élans de tranquillité. Malheureusement, il dû reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Il se leva et décida de chercher celui qui, il en était sûr, était responsable de cette « diffusion de vérité » : Lee Jordan. Après tout, Lee avait clairement fait sentir qu'il ne les suivait plus.

Il le trouva dans la salle commune, entrain de rire aux blagues d'un troisième année. Quand Fred entra dans la pièce, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Lee ne pensa pas à regarder en sa direction, loin de s'imaginer que le regard haineux du jumeau lui était destiné. Il ne le compris que lorsqu'un fou furieux le souleva du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- COMMENT T'AS OSE ME FAIRE CA ?

- Te faire quoi ?

- LA FERME ! TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! Elle aurait jamais pu deviner ça toute seule !

Lee haussa les sourcils, voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi ? Elle est au courant ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jordan ! T'as cru quoi ? Que je le saurais pas ?! T'as voulu aller jouer les bon samaritains ?

- Je n'ai rien dis, répliqua glacialement Lee.

- Te paye pas ma tête ! Elle est intelligente, mais personne ne peut penser « naturellement » à ce genre de chose !

- Tiens c'est bizarre que tu dises ça ! Tu y a pensé, toi ! Suis-je bête, tu l'as même FAIT !

Les élèves présents commencèrent à se regarder. Lee ne démordît pas, et continua sur sa lancée :

- Pour ton information, espèce de BIP _(censuré, trop violent)_, je n'ai rien dit à personne ! J'y ai pensé, je vais pas te mentir, mais j'ai déjà suffisamment d'embrouilles comme ça ! J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Menteur !

- Eh bah non ! Je suis pas ta balance Fred, désolé de te décevoir. Alors sois sympa, lâche-moi, et vas casser les noisettes de l'écureuil d'à côté ! D'accord ?!

Fred le reposa à terre, sans le quitter pour autant des yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ?!

Lee haussa les épaule, Fred continua :

- Depuis le début tu es contre nous, tu es retourné dans le « droit chemin », et elle n'a pas pu imaginer ça sans une aide, sans _ton aide_. Arrête de mentir, et avoue-le : tu m'as balancé ?! Dis-le moi, je ne te casserai la gueule qu'à moitié !

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Alors que Fred levait son poing, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et George apparu.

- Lâche-le Fred ! Les autres dehors ! _(les élèves restent immobiles)_ DEHORS !

Sans se faire prier trois fois, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle commune.

- Tiens ! Ma tendre moitié ! Tu es venu me filer un coup de main ?

- Lee n'a rien fait.

- George, j'apprécie ton sens de l'amitié, mais Monette n'a pas pu être au courant toute seule.

- C'est juste.

Fred ne sembla rien remarqué, mais l'expression de George n'échappa pas à Lee, qui compris immédiatement.

- Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui aurait pu lui raconté ! continuant Fred en fixant Lee.

- Encore juste. Mais ce n'est pas Lee.

Lee ferma les yeux, mais Fred ne percuta pas tout de suite.

- Et donc, comme à cause de ce connard de traître, mes chances de récupérer Monette sont foutues, je…

Fred stoppa net, et se retourna vers celui qui avait partagé sa poche dans le ventre de sa mère.

- C'est toi, chuchota-t-il. C'est toi qui a tout balancé.

George ne répondit pas, Fred se désintéressa complètement de Lee qui préféra s'éclipser discrétos.

- Euh, on m'appelle, hein !

Les deux rouquins ne firent plus attention à lui. Fred s'approcha, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Comment t'as pu me faire une chose pareille ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça, à moi ? Tu m'as trahi George !

- Je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi en voyant ce que tu faisais d'elle, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

- Tu m'as trahi ! répéta Fred. Moi ! La deuxième partie de ton âme ! Comment t'as pu ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

- Parce que je…

- Dis-moi pourquoi. Je te faisais confiance, George, on a toujours tout partagé tous les deux, alors pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE J'AI EU DES REMORDS ! hurla George.

Fred s'immobilisa, tous les deux se regardaient, les yeux brillants.

- Fred, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ? Des monstres qu'on est ? On a dépassé toutes les limites possibles et inimaginables. On a jamais fais des truc super clean, je te l'accorde, mais jusqu'à présent, il y avait une barre qu'on ne franchissait pas.

- Et alors ? murmura Fred sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ? répondit Fred, toujours en fixant ses pieds.

- Elle me rend pas fière cette affaire… Elle me met même carrément mal à l'aise…

- Tu étais contre cette affaire, de toute façon.

- C'est vrai, j'étais contre. Je t'ai suivis, comme je te suis toujours, mais j'ai jamais cautionné ça. Y'a pas de mots pour décrire ce que tu as fais, et ce que j'ai laissé faire. Un viol. Hermione. Mon Dieu, mais c'est immonde... J'arrive même plus à dormir. Comment t'as pu continuer à t'acharner contre elle après ça ? A la regarder en face, et à agir comme si de rien n'était ?

- De la pitié, George ?

- Non, du dégoût. Tu ne t'ai pas remis en question une seule seconde. Tu imagines ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, ou ça te passe au-dessus ?

- Qu'est-ce j'en ai à foutre… chuchota Fred, d'un souffle faible

- Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu ? souffla George en hochant la tête. Tu sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'en remette jamais.

Fred baissa la tête, George ne bougea pas.

- Elle est détruite, George, murmura Fred au bout d'un moment.

_Et moi aussi._

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

_Où est-il ? Olala, où est-il ? Il faut que je le trouve. Table des Chiffondor : personne. Bibliothèque : nana. Toilettes : nobody. Vestiaires : zéro. Panique. Panique. Panique. Oh, je me sens mal. J'ai le stresse qui me vrille le cerveau. Bon, où est-ce que j'ai foutu ces petites pillules que Granger m'a donné. Ah ! Voilà ! Alors, j'espère que c'est efficace ces Dragonal… Elle m'a dit « Malefoy, tu préfères Dragonal, ou Lexomil ? (1)» Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, si je préfère Dragonal ou Lexomil ? Je lui ai dis « ça marche ? », elle m'a dit « seulement chez les hypocondriaques. » C'est ce que ça doit marcher sur moi alors. Ah ! Mon Sauveur ! _

- WEASLEY !

Ledit WEASLEY sursauta violement, et fit tomber son « Dieu est Lumière » sur l'herbe, dans un froissement étouffé. A peine leva-t-il les yeux, qu'une furie blonde commença à débiter un monologue parfois incompréhensible, à une vitesse impressionnante :

- Ca fait des heures que je te cherche partout !

- Un problème ?

- Tu parles d'un problème. Problème tragique, dramatique, insoluble.

- Ah bon ? marmonna Ron, en s'attendant au pire.

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il allait annoncer un débarquement de mangemorts.

- Pansy veut sortir avec moi ! _(La mâchoire de Ron tombe parterre)_. J'aime beaucoup Pansy, c'est une chouette fille, mais ça s'arrête là, quoi ! Je pourrais très bien le lui dire, après tout je sais dire ce que je pense ! Mais si je l'envoie promener, elle risque de tout cafter à mon paternel, et ça, c'est moins drôle ! Pas que le fait de mettre un vent à Pansy soit drôle, ça non ! Mais comme les parents de Pansy sont amis avec les miens – très amis même – je vais avoir de gros problèmes. Tu comprends, nos parents se sont mis en tête qu'on allait se marier, avant même que j'ai l'âge de porter des barboteuses ! Alors dire non à Pansy, c'est contredire tous leurs plans ! Et ça, c'est clairement pas possible! Pas possible du tout ! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation logique de devoir dire oui à une fille avec qui je n'ai _aucune_ envie de sortir, d'autant plus que nous n'avons plus deux ans, et j'ai bien peur que ça ne dépasse le stade du je-te-tiens-par-la-main ! Oh par Merlin, quelle horreur ! _(Ron acquiesce vivement)_. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ! Ca fait deux jours que je l'évite, mais elle n'arrête pas de me courir après en minaudant des « DRACOUNEEEEEETTT » à réveiller Binns ! Ce matin j'ai dû renoncer à petit déjeuner de peur de crouler sous une montagne de tartines _(Il renifle bruyamment)_. Mais je sais bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter éternellement, ça va finir par éveiller ses soupçons.

Il se laisse tomber sur l'herbe près de Ron qui le regarde, ahuris.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Jamais je ne me suis vu confronté à un problème aussi grave ! se lamenta-t-il

Ron se retint fortement de lui rétorquer « Tu n'as pas dû être confronté à grand-chose dans ta vie, alors ! », et ne fit qu'acquiescer en pinçant ses lèvres. Il sursauta en sentant la tête de Malefoy se poser sur son épaule.

- Je me sens seul, et désemparé ! J'ai testé les pilules que Granger m'a donné, j'aurais dû prendre Lexomil manifestement, Dragonal ça ne me fait aucun effet ! Je suis encore plus abattu, seul et désemparé. Je t'en prie la belette, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ton livre là-dessus ?

- Sur le fait que tu doives évincer Parkinson en douceur, ou concernant ta tête posée sur mon épaule ?

Malefoy haussa un peu les sourcils, puis répondit lentement :

- Les deux…

Ron bougea un peu ses épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Mais enfin, quand même ! s'indigna-t-il. Eloigne-toi ! Non mais t'es pas fou ! Et puis t'imagines si on nous trouve dans cette position plus que compromettante ?! On n'est pas censé être amis !

- On n'est pas amis ! J'ai juste besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer ! Pas de ma faute si c'est la tienne 'spèce de traître à ton sang fauché ! Et puis, elle a rien de compromettante cette _position_ !

Ron se dégagea brusquement

- Pff ! Les Malefoy ! Tous fous et obscènes !

Le blondinet le regarda partir en clignant des yeux.

- Obscène ? Une tête sur l'épaule ?! Mais attends-moi crétin !

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Depuis plus d'une heure, le trio tentait vainement de se concentrer sur les potions capillaires. Vainement. Ron ne pensait qu'à terminer son chapitre sur les techniques de relaxation des moines Shaolin – voir des moldus capables de marcher pied nus sur des braises l'avait scotché sur place – l'esprit d'Hermione vagabondait sur des choses beaucoup moins passionnantes, et Harry s'inquiétait jour après jour, et en silence, de voir ses deux amis lui échapper sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Voyons voir ! fit une voix glaciale qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Rogue jaugeait Harry du regard, un rictus de déception mesquine sur le visage.

- Jaune, commenta-t-il avec une moue. C'est à peu près la bonne couleur ! Cela m'étonne de vous, Potter ! Auriez-vous emprunté les quelques neurones restants à Weasley ?

Ledit Weasley, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit rien.

- Votre chaudron est vide, Granger ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes depuis le début de mon cours ?

Hermione tourna lentement un regard absent vers le professeur.

- Pardon, professeur ? fait-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Rogue eu un haussement de sourcil face à l'intonation de la jeune fille. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi… ailleurs, surtout pendant un cours.

- Je vous demande ce que vous faîtes depuis le début de mon cours, puisque votre chaudron est vide. Seriez-vous devenue sourde, Granger ?

- Oui, euh, non, enfin, non. Pardonnez-moi, professeur, je… ne me sens pas très bien.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, sortez ! Faire acte de présence ne vous apportera que vingt points de moins. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous tourner les pouces, _Miss Granger_. Vous êtes ici pour _étudier_ ! Je croyais que c'était votre but, votre unique raison de vivre !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et crispa son visage. L'ironie dans la voix de Rogue lui fut insupportable.

- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie, professeur ?

- Weasley, rendez-vous utile ! Amenez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

Ron sortit violemment de ses pensées, et se leva brusquement. Un petit papier tomba de ses genoux. Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- Des mots doux, Weasley ?

Les oreilles dudit Weasley devinrent cramoisies. Rogue ne perdit pas cette occasion en or de ridiculiser le pote à Potter. Il se racla la gorge, et lu à voix haute, au grand dam de Ron (et d'un certain blondinet qui détournait le regard, les joues roses fuchsia).

- Hum, hum _« j'ai besoin de te voir, de toute urgence, on se retrouve à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel après le cours. Et ne me sors pas que t'auras pas le temps de déjeuner ! Si manger est plus important à tes yeux que passer dix minutes avec moi, je te promets d'avoir des arguments de taille pour te faire rester ! »_

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire à la dernière phrase. Ron était écarlate, et Draco, plus pâle que d'habitude, tentait discrètement de disparaître sous la table, bien que personne ne le soupçonnât.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! fit Rogue. Weasley a de toute évidence une petite amie !

De nouveaux éclats de rire fusèrent.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, quarante points en moins pour Griffondor. Weasley, vous répondrez à votre dulcinée hors de mon cours. Accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse !

Ron acquiesça, toujours écarlate, et sortit rapidement de la salle, en tenant une Hermione très faible par le bras.

A l'intérieur les rires cessèrent progressivement, mais trois personnes ne partageaient pas l'hilarité générale : si Draco venait d'être indirectement humilié, Harry avait vite fait le lien entre le « lieu de rendez-vous » et l'expéditeur, et boudait, la tête dans la main. Quant à Rogue, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, il avait parfaitement reconnu l'écriture fine et appliquée de Draco Malefoy.

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dispute entre les jumeaux. Les élèves remarquèrent rapidement de gros changements les concernant. Fred et George ne se parlaient presque plus. En réalité, il s'était installé une sorte de mutisme inquiétant chez les deux frère, à la limite de l'autisme. Ils étaient très souvent séparés. Et si George faisait tout pour paraître normal, son jumeau, en revanche, était complètement amorphe, déconfit, absent. Il l'était physiquement. La plupart du temps enfermé dans son dortoir dortoir, il ne sortait plus, et ne se joignait plus aux autres. Au lieu de cela, il dormait pour ne plus penser à rien. A tort. Très vite, les cauchemars commencèrent, tous les mêmes :

_La pièce est vide. Les couloirs semblent se tordre comme s'ils étaient en guimauve. Il avance lentement, seul le bruit sec de sa respiration résonne à ses oreilles. Il abouti dans une pièce encore plus large que la première. Un bruit d'eau interpelle ses sens. En allant plus avant, il voit un énorme jet d'eau dirigé vers le sol carrelé noir et blanc qu'il recouvre d'eau, comme une mini marée. Il avance. Vers le fond de la pièce, une silhouette est étendue. Il s'en approche. C'est Hermione. Elle est parfaitement immobile, allongée sur le dos, à moitié déshabillée, les yeux grand ouverts fixant un haut plafond blanc en alcôve. On dirait une poupée. Il entend un bruit de pas et relève la tête. Tout devient flou. Il ne sait plus où il est. L'eau coule de plus en plus, et monte toujours plus haut. Il se baisse vers Hermione pour caresser doucement son visage, un air attendri flottant sur son visage. Puis sans vraiment savoir comment il en est arrivé là, le voilà à coucher avec elle. Elle ne ressemble plus à une poupée, elle est à nouveau animée, et semble partager le même plaisir que le sien. L'eau monte encore. Une eau de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus épaisse. Il sent une main agripper son bras. Il rouvre les yeux et les baisse vers Hermione. Elle ne semble plus du tout apprécier ce qui se passe. Elle tente de le repousser, le griffe._

_- ARRETE. ARRETE. FRED, ARRETE._

_Il ne comprend pas. Ses mots n'ont aucun sens pour lui. Elle continue de se débattre, de plus en plus violemment. Elle pleure, lui hurle qu'elle le hait. Mais il n'arrête pas. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Il ne se contrôle plus. Il aimerait arrêter, mais n'y parvient pas. Et au moment du climax, l'eau prend une teinte orangée, et plus son plaisir grimpe, plus l'orangé fonce. Et l'eau devient rouge sang. Fred rouvre les yeux, Hermione les a grand ouverts à nouveau, elle est retournée dans sa position initiale._

_- Hermione ? fait sa voix dans un échos._

_La jeune fille ne répond pas, elle est morte._

_- HERMIONE !_

_Il la secoue. Ses mains sont recouvertes par le sang qui a déjà totalement engloutit Hermione. Et l'eau rouge monte, et monte encore. Jusqu'à sa taille. Jusqu'à ses coudes. Jusqu'à son torse. Jusqu'à ses épaules. Jusqu'à son cou. Jusqu'à son menton._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_Jusqu'au sommet de son crâne._

- NON ! hurlait-il à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, en nage, dans la terreur.

Parfois les cauchemars avaient une légère variante. Au lieu de se noyer, il se voyait agir sans rien pouvoir faire, puis rire lorsque Hermione était morte, rire comme un dément. Quelques fois, au lieu de la toucher, il la poignardait avec un couteau en chair humaine. D'autres fois encore, Hermione le tuait.

Ces rêves avaient un impact direct sur lui. Non seulement il ne dormait plus, mais il était désormais hanté. Hanté par l'angoisse, le remord et la culpabilité. Une culpabilité si grande qu'il se sentait étouffer dès qu'il tentait de respirer. Et surtout, il se haïssait. Debout, seul, dans la salle de bain du dortoir à dix heures du matin, il se regardait dans le miroir. Il observait chaque détail de son visage comme s'il venait à peine de faire connaissance avec lui-même. Les hurlements d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie fatale. Et d'un mouvement brusque, il donnait un violent coup de poing dans son reflet pour briser la glace.

L'autre grand changement chez les jumeaux Weasley, hormis leur nouvelle habitude à ne plus être constamment collés, était ce désintérêt total pour les conquêtes, et la gente féminine en général. La preuve la plus alarmante était venue de Sylvie, l'actuelle « copine » de George. Il ne l'avait pas plaquée comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. Au lieu de cela, il se contentait de ne plus la toucher, de ne même plus la regarder, prétextant qu'il n'avait « plus envie de baiser ». Sylvie s'était dit que c'était elle le problème, alors elle en avait parlé à Angelina qui avait profité d'un entraînement de Quidditch (complètement raté, auquel Fred n'était pas venu – il ne fallait plus prononcer le mot « Quidditch » devant lui) pour « tester » le jumeau malade… George pas réceptif pour un gallion, l'avait repoussée, complètement paniqué, et s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Angelina avait officiellement déclaré qu'il était perdu, et que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Et Hermione. Hermione, fantôme d'elle-même, se réfugiait dans ses devoirs comme pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Elle avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre des vêtements moldus larges. Harry et Ron commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Harry surtout, Ron étant en proie à d'autres tourments (« Non je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça comme ça ! » « Tu te rends que tu nous a fichu la honte ? » « Parle pour toi belette, moi personne ne m'a démasqué ! » « Grumpffffffff » « Bon, tu m'aides ? »). Certains élèvent faisaient de plus en plus le lien entre le mal être de Miss Granger, et celui de Fred Weasley qui allait de mal en pis…

Rogue fut le premier à en faire les frais.

Le Lundi, la classe des jumeaux avait cours de potion, et Fred s'était traîné jusqu'aux cachots. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis au moins trois jours, c'était une occasion rare dont privilégia l'illustre Maître des Potions. Au lieu de se concentrer sur sa potion, comme le tentait désespérément son frère, Fred découpait nonchalamment des morceaux de gingembre, l'air complètement absent, puis les jetait dans son chaudron. Lorsqu'une fumée rosâtre commença à en sortir, Rogue s'approcha d'eux.

- Monsieur Weasley, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Auriez-vous l'intention de faire sauter la salle de classe ?

Fred ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur la fumée.

- Vous êtes d'une nullité affligeante. Je suis déjà fort étonné que vous soyez arrivé jusque là… Il ne serait pas étonnant que vous loupiez vos ASPIC. En tout cas, votre note en potion est déjà toute trouvée !

Alors que Rogue se retournait dans un bruissement de cape, Fred dit d'une voix monocorde :

- Je veux pas avoir une sale note.

Rogue lui fit face.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un con, mais je veux pas avoir une sale note. Me mettez pas de sale note.

Le ton de Fred n'était pas suppliant, il était atone, absent. Mais les yeux de Rogue semblèrent s'illuminer.

- On fait la manche maintenant ?! Vous me décevez Weasley, vous et votre double, étonnamment silencieux ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, ne m'avez pas habitué aux supplications !

Tous les élèves écoutaient l'échange avec intérêt. Et ils ne furent pas déçus.

- Je supplie rien, reprit Fred, toujours sur ce ton monocorde. Mettez-moi une bonne note, c'est tout.

Il leva des yeux éteints vers Rogue et prononça la phrase qui fit s'hérisser la moustache du chat de Merlin :

- Je vous promet que si me mettez une bonne note, je vous fais la pipe du siècle !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. George ouvrit la bouche, en état de choc, et tourna lentement la tête vers son frère qui fixait toujours Rogue. Les élèves ne riaient pas. Plus personne ne prononçait un seul mot, n'émettait un seul son. La situation n'était pas comique, elle était grave. L'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries, et Fred Weasley n'était pas entrain de plaisanter, ses yeux ne brillaient pas, son ton n'avait rien d'espiègle.

La salle resta plongée dans le silence de longues secondes. Rogue ne bougeait plus. Jamais aucun élève n'avait été aussi loin. Et il ne retira aucun point, il ne lui mit aucune retenue. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait de sa carrière : il le gifla. Une gifle retentissante qui laissa la trace de sa main imprimée sur sa joue. Puis il quitta son cours, laissant des élèves abasourdis, et des dizaines d'yeux rivés sur Fred qui regardait toujours devant lui, impassible.

Personne ne parla clairement de cet incident. Il y eu bien évidemment des chuchotements tout au long du reste de la journée, mais aucun élève n'osa l'annoncer comme on aurait partagé une bonne blague.

En l'apprenant au déjeuner, Harry n'avait réagit qu'à moitié. Après tout, trente minutes auparavant, il avait vu Malefoy embrasser son meilleur ami dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pour une fois, Mimi n'avait pas fait sa commère, elle avait juste ouvert la bouche en regardant Harry, déjà dévasté et abasourdis. Ron avait immédiatement viré au rose fluo et avait repoussé Draco en lui hurlant que « CE GENRE DE CHOSE NE SE FAIT PAS ! ENFIN ! QUAND MEME ! ». Puis, après s'être assuré que Malefoy était à une distance raisonnable, il avait récupéré son « Dieu est Lumière » en marmonnant des phrases dont Draco ne pu comprendre que les mots « famille », « Malefoy », « chasteté », « homosexualité », « avec un Malefoy », « pape », « immoral », « beurk », « embrasse bien quand même ».

Les Weasley devenaient tous fous.

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Le lendemain, dans une ambiance des plus macabre, George décida avec Lee de sortir son frère de son lit.

- On dirait que ton abruti de jumeau réalise enfin ce qu'il a fait…

- Tu parles de Rogue ou d'Hermione ?

- Les deux…

- Il est cinglé tu veux dire !

Lee haussa les sourcils, un Fred avec des sentiments humains ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça !

- Il faut à tout prix le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse des conneries, dit George avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- N'exagère rien George ! Fred a pété les plombs hier, mais il n'en est quand même pas à ce sta…

Lee arrêta tout net. Devant eux, allongé sur un lit dont le mur était recouvert de « Monette », de cœurs brisés et de photos de la jeune fille trouvées on ne sait où, Fred Weasley, une bouteille d'absinthe à moitié vide dans la main droite (mais où diable avait-il eu cela ?!!), lisait tranquillement un livre intitulé « 10 raisons de ne pas sauter », en chantonnant des « Yo ho ! » pirates d'une voix chevrotante. Les deux autres restèrent pantois et bouche bées, sur le seuil.

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, articula Lee. Il est très atteint…

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! FRED ! LACHE CA !

- Gneu ? fit un Fred qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait.

- TU VAS ME LACHER CE BOUQUIN, ET CETTE CHOSE !

- C'est bon ! Tu veux goûter Georgie ?! dit Fred sur un ton enfantin et vraisemblablement éméché.

- Non, ça ira merci…

George essaya de redresser son jumeau en lui retirant l'infâme substance des mains.

- Non ! objecta Fred. Goûte ! Allez ! Fais plaisir à moi ! Tu vas voir, c'est très bon ! En plus, on voit de très jolies choses !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais… OH ! LEE ! TU PEUX PAS VENIR M'AIDER !

Lee sembla reprendre ses esprits et alla prêter main forte à George pour sortir Fred de là.

- Tu veux toujours le réintégrer à la société ?!

- On va attendre un peu si ça t'ennuie pas !

- Pas de problème…

- J'ai fais du mal à Monette, commença Fred, les yeux perdus dans un abîme de souffrance. Je suis un trèèèèèèèès vilain garçon. Vraiment très vilain…

- Oui, mais si tu pouvais marcher tout seul… se plaignit George alors qu'il tentait de faire tenir Fred debout.

- Monette doit être très malheureuse. Et moi aussi je suis très malheureux. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça Georgie ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas Fred. Tu as pété les plombs…

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était pas bien… Mais j'ai rien écouté… Et finalement, je me suis amusé tant que ça… Parce que Monette elle bougeait pas. Elle dormait. C'était pas drôle. Et puis je lui ai fais mal. Je suis vilain ! Très, très, très vilain. Maman ne m'a pas élevé comme ça… Je suis très vilain. Il faudrait qu'on me viole moi aussi. Tu veux bien le faire Lee ? Je l'ai mérité !

Fred laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lee pour se mettre à pleurer bruyamment.

- Il est vachement perspicace aujourd'hui, ironisa Lee.

- Lee, se remit à chouiner Fred, fais-le, s'il te plait.

- Désolé Fred, les mecs c'est pas mon truc.

- Mais il faut ! Il faut que je ressente comme Monette…

Fred s'agrippa à Lee, une lueur démentielle et désespérée dans le regard. George l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il n'arrache le pantalon de l'autre garçon.

- C'est quoi ton plan ? demanda Lee qui soutenait difficilement Fred qui s'était remit à pleurer.

- On va l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh pour qu'il dessoule, et après on avisera.

Manque de pot, au même moment, Hermione bifurqua du couloir. Lorsqu'il la vit, Fred s'arracha à l'étreinte de son frère et se précipita vers elle.

- NON ! s'écria George.

Hermione poussa un léger cris, et lorsque Fred s'agenouilla devant elle, elle se mit à respirer difficilement, avec la terrible envie de vomir.

- Monette, murmura Fred en agrippant ses jambes et en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu es belle Monette. Si belle. Et moi je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je suis méchant. Je suis un monstre. Je veux pas que tu me pardonnes, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé, et que je t'aime, et qu'on va mourir ensemble, tous les deux, très bientôt, comme dans ce livre moldu « Roméo et Juliette ». On va mourir tous les deux. Comme ça on ne souffrira plus, et on pourra s'aimer éternellement.

Il avait débité son monologue morbide les larmes aux yeux, frottant son visage contre les jambes d'Hermione pour essuyer ses joues. Hermione était en état de choc. Avoir l'objet de ses cauchemars collé à elle en lui annonçant son intention prochaine de la tuer ne la rassurait guère.

George le compris immédiatement puisqu'il se précipita vers Fred qui s'accrocha un peu plus à Hermione en gémissant. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, plus jamais.

- Monette, murmurait-il, toujours à genoux contre elle, Monette…

Hermione regardait droit devant elle, des larmes coulants sur son visage.

Les élèves qui passaient par là s'agglutinèrent près d'eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Fred Weasley à genoux, et en pleures, devant une fille après avoir humilié Severus Rogue, lequel faisait justement parti de la foule. Et en effet, au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut bien une foule d'élèves très curieux qui s'attroupa dans le couloir. George secoua la tête, Lee aussi.

- Bon, je crois que pour la discrétion c'est foutu, déclara l'arbitre.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**1) lexomil et dragonal sont deux marques d'anti-dépresseur.**


	9. Devant la justice

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici le DERNIER chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il est très, très long, c'est un deux-en-un on va dire ! J'ai pensé le couper en deux mais la qualité du chapitre en aurait été réduite.**

**Certains passage de ce chapitre sont assez éprouvants, surtout la fin. Il n'est pas joyeux, je préviens juste.  
**

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à l'apprécier ! Autre chose, j'ai édité les trois premiers chapitres pour les mettre au passé. J'avais commencé la fic au présent, et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai écris le 4 au passé ! Donc toute la fic est désormais au passé !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : DEVANT LA JUSTICE**

**

* * *

**

_****_

Les élèves qui passaient par là s'agglutinèrent près d'eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Fred Weasley à genoux, et en pleures, devant une fille après avoir humilié Severus Rogue, lequel faisait justement parti de la foule. Et en effet, au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut bien une foule d'élèves très curieux qui s'attroupa dans le couloir. George secoua la tête, Lee aussi.

- Bon, je crois que pour la discrétion c'est foutu, déclara l'arbitre.

* * *

George réussit à décoller Fred des jambes d'Hermione et le porta, avec l'aide de Lee, à l'infirmerie.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Dans quel il s'est mis !

Elle fit s'asseoir le garçon et alla chercher une potion. Pendant ce temps, Fred continuait de délirer, livrant à son frère et son ami le pire bad trip de toute l'histoire.

- Coucher avec une fille qui veut pas... c'est vraiment nul, finalement. Parce que sa chatte, à Monette, elle était toute crispée, et elle essayait de me foutre dehors, et puis c'est tout sec une chatte qui veut pas... C'est pas aussi doux que d'habitude... T'as du mal à bouger... Non... c'était pas agréable, finalement. Et puis c'est pas gratifiant du tout. Autant baiser avec sa main... J'en ai pas profité. C'était comme si Monette elle était morte... Non, c'était nul...

Lee et George écoutaient les déboires de Fred, mal à l'aise. Ils échangèrent un regard. Fred fixait le vide, haussa les épaules en soupirant, puis renifla.

- Pauvre... Poooooooooovre Monette...

Madame Pomfresh essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle versait la potion dans un verre au moment où Fred parlait ; elle avait tout entendu. Ses mains tremblaient. Fred avait forcé une jeune fille du nom de Monette. Elle fit la liste mentale de toutes les élèves qu'elle connaissait, mais aucune ne s'appelait Monette. Elle se sentie glacer de l'intérieur. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il le dire à Dumbledore ? C'était tout de même quelque chose de très grave s'il s'agissait vraiment de ce à quoi elle pensait. Alors que le jeune homme s'endormait, assommé par la potion, elle le regardait avec un sentiment de dégoût. Fred Weasley avait toujours été un joyeux luron immoral et indomptable. Mais jamais, jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il aille aussi loin qu'un viol. Elle croisa le regard de George. Celui-ci déglutit. Il compris immédiatement qu'elle avait compris, et elle compris qu'elle avait compris juste. Il baissa les yeux, signe d'un aveu muet. Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard se durcit, tout était clair. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Fred mit deux heures à dessouler. A son réveil, il chercha des yeux son frère et Lee mais ne les trouva nulle part. Il remercia Mme Pomfresh. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard et répondit à peine. Il se sentit bête et quitta l'infirmerie. Il traversa les couloirs, prit la direction des cachots sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il marcha un petit moment, et, comme le monde est petit, se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione au coin d'une bifurcation. Elle se raidit sur le coup, sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? réussit-elle à cracher d'une voix tremblante.

Fred fut blessé par le ton employé.

- Je sais pas. Je suis encore assommé par la potion que Pomfresh m'a donné ! L'absinthe, c'est pas recommandé pour la gueule de bois !

Il sortit sa dernière réplique sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais son rire ricocha contre l'armure de glace qui recouvrait l'âme d'Hermione. Elle continuait de le fixer, haineuse et dégoûtée. Fred se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et gauche. Il la regarda intensément, la trouvant belle malgré son air revêche et apeuré. Elle déglutit. La terreur dansait dans ses yeux. Elle balaya les alentours sombres avec l'espoir de voir arriver quelqu'un. Chaque nuit, elle priait pour que le lendemain, elle ne se retrouve pas dans cette situation : seule dans un endroit désert et inquiétant avec _lui_. Elle n'avait pas été exaucée. Fred la vit vérifier les environs, il voyait aussi la peur briller dans son regard. Peiné, il avança une main pour aller tendrement caresser sa joue.

- N'ai pas peur, ma Monette, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Elle était tellement figée qu'on eut dit une statue. Son cœur tambourinait sous sa poitrine avec toute la puissance de pieds d'éléphants martelant le sol, ses mains étaient moites de terreur. Elle suintait la peur. Elle voulut lui hurler : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ESPÈCE D'ORDURE », mais les mots restèrent emmêlés dans la boule qui condamnait les muscles de sa gorge. Fred était triste de la voir si effrayée par lui, mais sa terreur était légitime, il le savait.

- Je sais qu'après ce qui s'est passé tu as toutes les raisons d'avoir peur, mais je jure que plus jamais, _plus jamais_, je ne te ferai de mal. Je t'aime, Monette.

Pour illustrer ses dires, il s'approcha, et l'embrassa doucement. Une simple pression de lèvres. Le baiser eut presque instantanément un goût salé. Les yeux grand ouverts d'Hermione pleuraient d'angoisse. La bête en elle grondait, se consumait de rage, mais l'armure de glace empêchait tout mouvement. Fred ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel ses baisers tendres mettaient la jeune fille. Il descendit embrasser son cou en murmurant à son oreille d'un ton suppliant :

- Laisse-moi effacer ce que j'ai fais. Laisse-moi recommencer à zéro. Je t'en prie, Hermione. Laisse-moi effacer ce qui s'est passé. Laisse-moi effacer ce que j'ai fais. Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'en prie. Je serai doux, très doux. Je ferai tout pour que ce soit bon pour toi, parfait pour toi. Je te le promet. Je t'en prie.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle mourrait pour la deuxième fois. Fred était pressé contre elle, il pleurait, et ses larmes mouillaient la peau de son cou. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, lui cracher à la gueule, l'émasculer, mais son corps n'était plus coordonné à sa pensée depuis longtemps. Sa terreur était si grande qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Fred ne bandait pas. L'esprit du garçon était tourmenté, parasité par la culpabilité et le dégoût de lui-même. Ce n'était pas un désir physique, c'était le souhait désespéré de la rédemption. Ce dégoût était partagé par George qui ne pouvait même plus supporter de se voir nu et de prendre une douche. Son frère avait une arme entre les jambes, tout comme lui. Sauf que lui, cette arme, il n'en voulait pas. Fred non plus. Sa vision les répulsait. Pour l'un comme l'autre, avoir une érection, c'était désormais commettre un crime. Il serrait désespérément Hermione dans ses bras. Elle fixait le vide devant elle, les yeux trempés, le corps tremblant. Fred ne semblait pas réaliser que son trop grand témoignage d'affection était maladroit et plus que déplacé.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tapie dans l'ombre, une silhouette avait suivi l'échange depuis le début. D'abord curieux, ses traits s'étaient déformés par la révolte et le dégoût au fur et à mesure que le mystère se dévoilait. Aussi décida-t-elle de signifier sa présence.

- Hum, hum…

Fred releva la tête et la tourna dans la direction de la voix sans pour autant lâcher Hermione. Il déglutit. Rogue les toisait avec suffisance et mépris – mépris qu'il ne réservait qu'à Fred.

- Puis-je vous rappeler, fit-il froidement, que les débordements d'affection ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte de cet établissement. Vous êtes dans une école, pas dans un bordel. Veuillez vous séparer immédiatement. Et mille points en moins pour… Gryffondor.

Fred relâcha Hermione. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle.

- Remontez dans votre dortoir, Weasley, siffla Rogue, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Fred déglutit, regarda tristement Hermione une dernière fois, eut le culot d'effleurer sa joue, puis tourna les talons.

Le professeur et l'élève restèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, silencieux, lui l'observant, elle, concentrée sur l'horizon devant elle, perpendiculaire à lui. Rogue examina l'expression vide et douloureuse de son visage. Alors c'était donc ça, la raison de son comportement bizarre des semaines dernières ? Le lien entre le mal être de Granger, et le mal être de Weasley, c'était un viol… Un viol commis par Weasley sur Granger. Enfin, peut-être pas un viol complet, mais au moins quelque chose de physiquement forcé. Il réprima un frisson de pur dégoût. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, il trouvait que prendre le corps d'une femme par la force était lâche et écœurant. Il n'avait jamais aimé Weasley – aucun des Weasley, d'ailleurs – et espérait ardemment que ce petit con paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à cette insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout.

Au bout d'une minute, Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle déglutit. Rogue fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle avait été violée. Cela se lisait dans son regard.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Miss Granger.

Hermione sentit son cœur, déjà épuisé, manquer un battement. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne _devait_ pas le savoir. Elle se sentait suffisamment honteuse et sale pour que cette vérité répugnante n'éclate au grand jour. Jamais personne ne devait le savoir, le dire, le penser.

- A quel propos, Professeur ?

Rogue eut une moue agacée, il n'était ni pédagogue, ni psychologue, ni patient.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Granger ! J'ai tout entendu !

- Et alors ? fit Hermione en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre, _Miss Granger_.

- Il ne s'est _rien_ passé, Professeur. Fred et moi ne faisions que discuter.

- Vraiment ? Et si je n'étais pas arrivé, seriez-vous toujours entrain de _discuter_ ?

Une ombre de peur passa sous ses paupières alors que son esprit créait le cauchemar mental de ce qui se serait passé si Rogue n'était pas intervenu.

Celui-ci eut un rictus.

- Je pense plutôt que vous auriez fini sur ce sol froid et dur, à écarter les cuisses de force… encore une fois…

Hermione bouillonnait de rage et de honte.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un porc, lui cracha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez, mais quoique cela puisse être, vous vous méprenez.

Il s'approcha d'elle et vit la peur grandir dans ses yeux. Arrivé à quelques centimètres, il se pencha vers son oreille :

- Je ne pense pas, chuchota-t-il avec un horrible sourire.

Hermione recula d'un pas et le toisa avec haine.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal !

Elle tourna les talons. Rogue l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Le viol est un crime puni par la loi, Miss Granger. Protéger votre agresseur ne fait plus de vous une victime, mais une traînée.

Hermione encaissa l'injuste jugement et prit la direction des escaliers pour retourner à sa Salle Commune. Elle se sentait encore plus sale maintenant que ce connard savait.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Rogue n'allait pas en rester là.

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxxX XxxxxX

Dans la salle des professeurs, la conversation était tournée vers le même sujet, Mme Pomfresh ayant été se confier à ses collègues.

- Il FAUT le dire à Dumbledore ! C'est très grave !

- Je sais…

- Mon Dieu, Fred Weasley… Il a toujours été rebelle, mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle horreur !

- Ah bon ? Vous êtes étonnés, vous ? Ce garçon a le vice chevillé au corps ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi indifférent et insensible.

- Et cette pauvre gamine, qui est-ce ?

- Personne ne le sait ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit la voix du professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Minerva, connaissez-vous une élève du nom de Monette ?

- Non ! Pas que je sache ! Pourquoi ?

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers la directrice adjointe, mal à l'aise. Chourave rompit le silence :

- Fred Weasley l'a violée.

McGonagall resta interdite.

- Violée… Vous voulez dire…

- Hun, hun, acquiesça le professeur Chourave. C'est Poppy qui l'a entendu le dire. A voix haute en plus !

Minerva tourna la tête vers l'infirmière.

- Poppy, faites attention à ce que vous dîtes, ces accusations sont très graves. S'il s'avère que Fred Weasley a réellement violé une élève, c'est le renvoie immédiat avec intervention de la justice. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien entendu ?

- Oh oui, Minerva. Il était ivre quand son frère et Monsieur Jordan me l'ont amené.

- Ce garçon allait très mal depuis quelques temps…

- Alors je lui ai donné une potion, et l'alcool lui a fait avouer, avec des termes très crus que je ne peux vous répéter ici, son remord d'avoir…pris de force le corps… crispé… d'une dénommée Monette. Il disait que finalement, il n'avait pas apprécié parce que la jeune fille n'avait pas été pas réceptive.

- Mon Dieu…

- Quelle horreur…

- Il éprouve des remords, c'est déjà ça !

- Mais j'ai beau chercher, fit Bibine, je ne vois aucune élève du nom du Monette.

McGonagall fronça soudain les sourcils, un souvenir rejaillissant des méandres de sa mémoires.

_Elle s'approcha de Fred et lui prit le parchemin des mains. George soupira, Lee émit un faible « oh non », et Fred, quant à lui, regardait la prof comme s'il ne la voyait pas._

_- Intéressant… Vraiment intéressant… Je ne savais pas que Miss Granger vous inspirait à ce point !_

_En effet, sur le parchemin, il n'y avait absolument aucune notes du cours. En revanche, on pouvait lire au moins cent fois « Monette » écris dans tous les sens, décorés de petits cœurs, certains percés d'une flèche, ainsi que plusieurs « portraits » de __Monette__._

_- Vous avez un don de dessinateur inné Mr Weasley. Un don que vous allez pouvoir travailler à volonté ce soir, en retenue !_

Sa main alla recouvrir sa bouche dans un geste de pur choc, de pur dégoût. Un horrible vertige l'envahie. Elle se sentie vacillante, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

- MINERVA !

- MINERVA, EST-CE QUE CA VA ?

- APPORTEZ-LUI DU JUS DE CITROUILLE, VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'ELLE SE TROUVE MAL !

Le professeur McGonagall avait une toupie à la place du cerveau. Ça tournait et tournait encore. Pendant des semaines elle avait été témoin de la descente aux enfers des deux adolescents et n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir. TOUT LE MONDE aurait dû s'en apercevoir ! Fred Weasley avait été étrangement silencieux, il ne flirtait plus, n'avait plus préparé plus de bêtises avec son jumeau, et n'était même plus avec son jumeau du tout ! Quant à Hermione, éteinte, silencieuse elle aussi, les notes en baisse… Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais rien. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Personne n'avait rien vu venir.

- Il faut prévenir Albus, réussit-elle à articuler.

Mais lorsque le groupe se présenta au bureau du directeur, celui-ci les fit taire d'un signe de main.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais tout.

Ils allaient demander « comment », mais la silhouette du professeur Rogue donna réponse à leur question. Il se tenait prêt du vieil homme, visage sévère, bras croisés.

- Severus a été témoin d'une conversation entre Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger.

- Albus, il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je veux déjà entendre les confessions du jeune Weasley. Nous ne tirerons rien d'Hermione, cette enfant est traumatisée. C'est d'une cellule psychiatrique dont elle a besoin.

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX

Alors que les adultes déblatéraient sur un sujet des plus graves, deux individus, cachés dans un endroit des plus insolites à Pré au Lard, se livraient à un tout autre type d'activité. Si l'on ne voyait rien dépasser du grand conteneur, deux voix, particulièrement bavardes, résonnaient souvent contre les parois en cuivre.

- Mais quand même, disait l'un d'un ton outré, on ne devrait pas faire ça…

Une autre voix, plus essoufflée et plus râleuse s'élevait pour lui répondre, toujours plus agacée.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est mal.

- Là, tu m'as mouché, Weasley.

- Mais…

- Ron, tu aimes ça ?

- Mais enfin, je… s'indigna l'autre.

- Tu aimes ça ?

Grand silence. Au bout de deux minutes, une toute petite voix, timide et hésitante, répondit à la question par deux fois posée. Elle était tellement aiguë qu'on eut dis un si bémol de flûte traversière.

- Oui…

- Alors arrête de me casser les oreilles ! Et remets-toi comme il faut !

Durant de longues minutes, seuls gémissements z'et bruits douteux se faisaient entendre, révélant ainsi la « nature » des dîtes activités.

- Mais tout de même, reprit Ron, tu imagines si on nous trouve ?

- Alors là, y'a pas de risque !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on fait l'amour dans une cuve à bière triple buse ! Elle-même cachée dans une cave à vin !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais on ne _fait pas l'amour_ !

- D'accord, on _baise_ si tu veux !

- NON ! s'étrangla Ron, au climax de l'indignation.

- Ron, ça suffit maintenant, cesse de faire l'enfant où ma paraphrase va devenir vulgaire !

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?

- Je vais me gêner !

- Grummmmpfff !

- C'est ça !

Les gémissements et bruits douteux reprirent pendant un moment. Il y eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

- Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai fais mal, bébé ?

- Non.

- T'es sûr, Ron ?

- Oui…

- Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

- Oui…

- Et puis bon, tu commences à avoir l'habitude maintenant !

- DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

- Mais quoi ?

- Baise-moi et ferme la… OH MON DIEU ! J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE J'AI DIS ÇA !

- Pleure pas, Ron, c'est pas grave ! T'es juste entrain de te décoincer !

- JE NE SUIS PAS COINCE !

De nouveau, les bruits douteux… pendant cinq minutes.

- Quand même Ron, tu aurais pu nous trouver autre chose qu'une cuve à bière ! Ça pue l'alcool là-dedans, et puis c'est trop étroit, je me cogne partout !

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Pré au Lard…

- Peut-être mais un lit aurait été bien mieux…

- Trop banal…

- Ah oui, c'est sûr ! Là, personne ne va penser à venir vérifier si deux mecs s'envoient en l'air…

Au moment où il prononçait sa phrase, Draco cru entendre un bruit aigu étouffée.

- Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui rie comme une Pouffsouffle ?

- Euh………… Non…………

Draco commença à avoir peur lorsque le bruit reprit.

- Ron ?

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Hein ?

- Mauvais. Pressentiment.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à l'intérieur de leur cuve (et vu qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, c'était pas dur). Lentement, ils se redressèrent et sortirent la tête de la cuve à bière.

Environ trente personnes étaient agglutinées devant la cuve et les regardaient, hilares. En réalité, ils étaient là depuis le début, attirés par les voix provenant de l'intérieur de la grande cuve en cuivre. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et d'un commun accord, réagirent en homme : ils hurlèrent.

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX

Fred et George furent tour à tour convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsque les professeurs entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour venir les chercher, les jumeaux surent. La partie était finie. Fred ne regarda pas le directeur. Il avoua. Il dit tout. L'idée du cognard, le cognard, le bonbon trafiqué, le viol, les fausses accusations, tout.

- Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas faire ça. Je voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dans ma tête, c'était pas un viol. Je l'ai pas brutalisée. Elle était bien. Elle… elle dormait… Elle a rien senti… Elle a pas eu mal... Enfin, je pense pas… Enfin, j'en sais rien… J'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je voulais juste être en elle…

- Il aurait peut-être fallu lui demander avant, Monsieur Weasley…

- Elle aurait dis non. Et moi, moi je la voulais. Je la voulais à en crever. J'aurais pas pu essuyer un refus de sa part.

- Tu as agis par pur _égoïsme_, Fred.

- Je sais…

- Tu as été égoïste, et cruel. Tu t'es acharné sur elle. Tu lui as donné une fausse explication. Tu as inversé les rôles. Tu t'es joué d'elle.

- Je voulais pas… Dans ma tête, je… Y'avait comme un gros blanc… Je planais au-dessus de ce que j'avais fais… La rendre coupable, c'était me déculpabiliser, moi. Et puis, un jour, tout est retombé… C'était comme une bombe à retardement… Et quand je me suis pris ce que j'avais fais dans la gueule, quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fais… C'était trop tard…

Dumbledore acquiesça et se leva. L'entretien était terminé.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que je vais finir en prison, et je sais que je l'ai mérité. Mais pas mon frère. George n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. C'est moi qui ai déconné. Il a essayé de m'en empêcher, je l'ai pas écouté. Je veux pas que mon frère jumeau aille en taule. C'est un mec bien… lui…

- George savait ce que tu voulais faire et ne l'a pas empêché. Il risque d'être inculpé pour complicité, mais sa peine sera moins longue que la tienne. Du moins, je pense.

Fred acquiesça, son regard était vide, éteint. Il était mort avec Hermione.

- Je comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête.

- Certaines choses ne peuvent être expliquées, Fred.

Dumbledore le reconduit à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Arthur et Molly se trouvaient juste devant. Ils regardèrent leur fils fixement, puis Molly le gifla violemment, suivie de son mari.

- _Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?_ pleurait sa mère. _COMMENT ?_

Fred ne répondit pas à ses parents. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Tout Poudlard sut pour les jumeaux. Tout Poudlard sut que Fred Weasley avait violé Hermione Granger le soir où elle s'était pris le cognard, et qu'en plus, tout avait été prémédité.

- Tu te rends compte des pervers que c'était ? Ils avaient tout prévu !

- Et dire que ça aurait pu être une d'entre nous !

- Alors c'était donc ça le mystère ? Leurs dialogues codés ?

- Dégeu…

Même Malefoy fut surpris et écoeuré.

(- De toute façon, moi j'ai toujours dis que les Weasley étaient tarés…

- Eh !)

Les jumeaux durent affronter les regards des autres, leur grimace de haine et de dégoût. Ils furent insultés, reçurent des crachats. La popularité des Weasley Twins était partie dans l'extrême inverse. Ils firent même fait la Une de la Gazette.

**LE PROCÈS  
**

Fred et George furent conduits en cours d'assise après avoir été renvoyés de l'école. Le jour du procès, toute la famille, ainsi qu'Hermione et les parents d'Hermione, se trouvaient dans la salle. Fred ne prit pas d'avocat, c'était inutile. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Il regardait sa belle Monette qui évitait son regard. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas.

Ils passèrent tour à tour à la barre pour témoigner.

**Hermione**

- Miss Granger, vous aviez donc décidé d'accompagner votre ami, Harry Potter, à son entraînement de Quidditch ce soir-là ?

- C'est exact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais l'encourager. Depuis notre première année, j'assistais aux entraînements de Harry. C'était un truc d'amis.

- L'accusé était-il présent à ces entraînements ?

- Oui. C'était le batteur de l'équipe.

- Donc, en accompagnant Mr Potter, vous voyiez Mr Weasley ?

- Oui.

- Alliez-vous à ces entraînements dans l'idée de le voir, lui, personnellement ?

- Non.

- Vous n'aviez aucune inclination particulière pour l'accusé ?

- C'était un ami.

- Proche ?

- Un ami d'enfance. Le frère de mon meilleur ami.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais ressenti d'attirance pour lui ?

- Je le trouvais beau, comme toutes les filles.

- Beau ?

- Oui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

- Eprouviez-vous du désir pour lui ou son frère ?

- Peut-être… Comme n'importe qu'elle fille de mon âge devant un beau garçon.

- Ce soir-là, étiez-vous habillée de manière particulière ?

- Non. Je portais mon uniforme d'école. Comme tous les jours.

- Vous n'étiez pas aguicheuse ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Avez-vous eu des petits amis ?

- Deux, un en quatrième année. Et le frère de Fred, Ron, avec qui je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vu les évènements, je me suis détachée de lui.

- Vous n'avez donc rien fait pour pousser Fred Weasley à vous désirer ?

- Non. J'étais même aux antipodes de ses goûts.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis un rat de bibliothèque. Fred pioche dans les filles faciles. Je ne suis pas de celles-là, et il le savait.

- Insinuez-vous que c'est pour cela qu'il vous a droguée ?

- Sans doute.

- Aviez-vous déjà eut des rapports sexuels avant ça ?

- Non, j'étais vierge.

- Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas vraiment. Tout est flou. Je me revois nue sous une douche. Je revois Fred avec moi. Mais c'est tout. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre.

_Fred tourne la tête. George ferme les yeux._

- Fred a-t-il avoué ses actes ?

- Non, il m'a dit que c'était l'inverse, que c'était moi qui m'étais jetée dessus à cause du bonbon qu'il m'avait donné. Il ne m'a jamais dis la vérité.

_La salle hurle au scandale. Le juge tape sur la table :"SILENCE ! Reprenez, Maître."_

- Comment l'avez-vous su dans ce cas ?

- George est venu me voir et m'a tout avoué.

- Son frère était-il au courant ?

- Non.

**Harry **

- Fred a toujours été un ami loyal.

- Et que pensiez-vous de la façon dont il traitait les filles ?

- La vie privée de Fred ne me regarde pas. Bon nombres d'hommes traitent les femmes de cette manière, et ce ne sont pas des violeurs pour autant.

- Cautionnez-vous ce genre de comportement ?

- Non.

- Aviez-vous remarqué son inclination pour Miss Granger ?

- Non. Il la taquinait, mais c'état juste pour plaisanter. Fred plaisantait avec tout le monde.

- Y avait-il des connotations sexuelles dans ces plaisanteries ?

- Toutes les plaisanteries entre garçon et fille ont une connotation sexuelle. Fred n'était pas plus collant avec Hermione qu'avec une autre.

**Lee**

- Vous êtes un ami de longue date des jumeaux Weasley ?

- C'est exact.

- Comment les jumeaux sont-ils l'un envers l'autre ?

- Comme des frères qui partagent tout.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « tout ».

- J'entends les goûts, allez pas vous imaginez des trucs pervers. Mais ils sont différents au niveau du caractère.

- Comment ça ?

- George est plus raisonnable et sensible.

- Vous insinuez donc que Fred est insensible ?

- Pas insensible… Disons, sans scrupule… Il fait parfois des choses peu sympathiques, mais pour lui, ce n'est pas méchant.

- Qu'entendez-vous par "choses peu sympathiques" ?

- Des blagues un peu lourdes, parfois cruelles, c'est vrai. Ils aiment bien jouer avec les gens, surtout Fred, George est plus modéré. Il calme son frère quand les choses vont trop loin.

- Y a-t-il une hiérarchie entre les deux ?

- Ils se répartissent les rôles. Ils sont complémentaires. Mais il est vrai que Fred est le leader. C'est lui qui trouve les idées. George suit et peaufine.

- Il peaufine ?

- Oui. Il vérifie que c'est pas trop dangereux, qu'il n'y a pas trop de failles dans le plan. Mais ce sont deux gars supers. Ce sont les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir, vraiment. Ils veulent toujours remonter le moral des autres. Il n'aiment pas voir des personnes tristes. Ils sont amoureux de la vie.

- Que pensiez-vous du comportement des jumeaux avec la gente féminine ?

- J'étais mitigé. D'un côté je ne trouvais pas ça sympa, mais d'un autre, faut avouer que c'est un truc que la plupart des mecs font.

- Etiez-vous de ceux-là ?

- Je l'ai été.

- Pourquoi avez-vous cessé ?

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux.

- De qui ?

- Katie Bell.

- Miss Bell était une des ex des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ni Katie, ni Alicia, ni Angelina n'étaient leurs ex. Ils ne faisaient que coucher avec.

- Les trois ensemble ?

_Lee est soudainement très mal à l'aise. Les concernés aussi._

- Parfois, oui.

- Etiez-vous avec eux ?

- Ca m'est arrivé.

- Comment Fred était-il avec ces filles ?

- Normal.

- Qu'entendez-vous par normal ?

- J'entends « normal» ! Il ne les brutalisait pas. Fred n'est pas un violeur.

**Fred**

- Vous sentiez-vous supérieur à toutes ces filles que vous mettiez dans votre lit ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles étaient bêtes et crédules.

- Méprisez-vous les femmes ?

- Non. Je pense juste qu'elles sont beaucoup trop sentimentales et faciles à amadouer. Mais c'est pas du mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Je sais pas. Mais je les méprise pas. C'est juste… divertissant.

- Les femmes sont un jeu pour vous ?

- En quelque sorte... Dans une certaine mesure...

- Vous êtiez très populaire ? Vous n'aviez aucun soucis à vous trouver une fille ?

- Non, elles tombaient comme des mouches.

- Pourquoi avez-vous donc décidé d'aller aussi loin puisque vous êtiez le Tombeur de l'école ? Vous auriez pu l'avoir facilement !

- Hermione n'est pas une fille facile. Elle méprisait mon comportement et m'aurait dis non.

- L'auriez-vous mal pris ?

- J'aurais été vexé et frustré.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez droguée ?

- En parti. J'avais vraiment très envie d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle vous résistait ?

- Peut-être… Et aussi parce qu'elle me plaisait… Au début c'était purement sexuel… Mais après, ça a changé.

- Après l'avoir violée vous voulez dire ?

- Oui.

- Ce soir-là, vous aviez préparé une drogue pour la rendre inconsciente, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Quel était le plan ?

- Je devais lui envoyer un cognard pour l'assommer. Je lui donnais la drogue en faisant passer ça pour un médicament. Je l'emmenais dans les vestiaires, et elle était à moi.

- Et votre frère, que devait-il faire ?

- George était contre. Il me répétait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il a refusé de m'aider. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était bloquer la porte pour me laisser seul avec elle. C'est tout.

- Et une fois dans les vestiaires, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ai amenée sous la douche.

- Dans quel était était-elle ?

- Elle était droguée. Elle riait toute seule, elle était complètement ailleurs, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien.

_Hermione a un air dégoûté._

- Et qu'avez-vous fais une fois sous cette douche ?

- Je l'ai embrassée, je l'ai déshabillée, je l'ai allongée sur le sol, j'ai ouvert ma robe, baissé mon pantalon… et je l'ai pénétrée.

_Hermione tourne la tête, écœurée. Arthur et Molly ont les yeux fermés. Il tient sa femme dans ses bras. George a un haut le cœur._

- De force ?

- De force, oui.

- Etait-elle consciente au moment de la pénétration ?

- Non, elle dormait à moitié. Elle était complètement droguée.

- Elle ne vous a donné aucun feu vert pour la toucher et la pénétrer ?

- Non, aucun. Elle n'était pas du tout consciente de ce qui se passait.

- Saviez-vous qu'elle était vierge ?

- Non. Mon frère Ron avait dis à George qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Ce qui était en réalité faux.

- Auriez-vous agis différemment si vous l'aviez su ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que la première fois chez une fille, c'est important et souvent douloureux. Et je voulais pas lui faire mal. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire mal.

- Qu'avez-vous fais ensuite ?

- Je suis resté coincé avec elle dans les vestiaires. La porte était bloquée par la neige. Hermione dormait. Je l'ai recouverte de ma cape.

- Et le lendemain ?

- Je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dis qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi à cause des effets secondaires du « médicament ».

- Vous avez donc inversé les rôles ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pouvais pas accepter ce que j'avais fais.

- Vous aviez des remords ?

- Oui. Je savais bien que j'avais été trop loin.

- La victime dit que vous l'avez par la suite harcelée, est-ce vrai ?

- J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Tombé amoureux de la fille que vous avez violée ?

- Oui.

**Angelina**

- A quelle fréquence aviez-vous des rapports ?

- J'en sais rien. Deux, trois fois par semaine…

- Comment Fred était-il dans ces moments-là ?

- Comme un mec entrain de baiser !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il était normal. On prenait du plaisir, c'est tout.

- Vous en donnait-il ?

- Oui. Fred, comme George, sont d'excellents amants qui font très attention au plaisir de la fille avec laquelle ils sont.

- Fred est-il violent ?

- Non.

- Il ne vous a jamais brutalisée ?

- Pas vraiment brutalisée. Peut-être un peu secouée… Mais dans ces moments-là…

- Vous admettez donc que Fred Weasley est d'un tempérament violent ?

- Non ! Fred ne m'a jamais fais de mal. Si j'avais mal, il arrêtait immédiatement..

- Il n'a jamais rien fait sans votre accord ?

- Non…

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Bon, une fois, il m'a sodomisée sans me demander mon avis _(la salle hurle, Fred ferme les yeux)_ mais ça allait ! Il ne l'a pas fait violemment ! Il m'a demandé si ça allait !

- Mais il l'a fais sans votre accord ?

- Oui. Ça été la seule fois.

- Donc, Fred avait déjà des inclinations pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête avec le corps de sa maîtresse ?

- Ça fait aussi parti du jeu ! _(NDA : je ne suis personnellement pas du tout d'accord avec Angelina !)_ Mais j'étais d'accord. Ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Avez-vous été surprise d'apprendre ce que Fred a fait à Miss Granger ?

- Oui, très. Moi, j'étais parfaitement consentante pour tout. Et Fred le savait. J'aime jouer les soumises, je suis comme ça. Fred ne m'a jamais brutalisée ou forcée en quoi que ce soit. C'était un jeu entre nous. Mais juste un jeu. Et il nous arrivait aussi d'inverser les rôles. Fred n'était pas toujours le dominateur.

- Comment ça ?

- Il me laissait parfois faire tout ce que je voulais avec lui. Et je pouvais vraiment faire _tout_ ce que je voulais. Il ne me brimait jamais. Bien sûr, j'arrêtais s'il n'aimait pas, tout comme il arrêtait pour moi.

- Et il arrêtait ?

- Immédiatement. Si une de ses copines n'aimait pas certaines pratiques, il ne la forçait jamais. C'est pour ça que la nouvelle d'Hermione m'a vraiment surprise. Jamais le Fred que je connais n'aurait endormi une fille pour la prendre. Il aimait trop les « couineuses actives » comme ils les appelaient, lui et son frère.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que vos « jeux » pervers y ai été pour quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Vous laissiez Fred disposer de votre corps, ne pensez-vous que cela ait influencé le viol de Miss Granger ?

- Absolument pas !

- Mais il avait l'habitude de faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec vous, et votre accord n'était même pas requis, vous l'avez dis vous-même !

- C'était une fois !

- Peut-être s'est-il dis "comme elle me laisse disposer de son corps à ma guise, je peux faire la même chose avec Hermione" ?

- Fred disposait de mon corps avec des limites.

- Mais le désir de Mr Weasley était Roi ?

_Angelina s'énerve._

- Pas plus que le mien ! Fred agissait ainsi parce que c'était _moi_ qui le lui demandais ! C'était un jeu entre nous ! Mais si je n'aimais pas, je lui demandais d'arrêter, et il le faisait. Je n'étais pas une poupée de chiffon. Hermione, si. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Pour vous, Fred a violé Hermione ?

- Ca me fait beaucoup de mal de devoir le dire, mais, oui. C'est un viol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête. Je peux juste vous dire que c'est exceptionnel. Fred n'est pas un violeur.

**George**

- Votre frère dit que vous étiez contre, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui. Ça allait trop loin, cette fois.

- Comment vous l'a-t-il annoncé ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait Hermione, et qu'il l'aurait, même si elle ne devait pas être lucide pour ça.

- Pas lucide ?

- Cette expression m'a également interpellé. Je lui ai demandé de préciser ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'a pas su le faire. Il s'est énervé et est allé se coucher.

- Votre frère jumeau est-il d'un tempérament violent ?

- Il est impulsif. Il agit par caprice, sans vraiment se soucier des causes et des conséquences.

- Il est égoïste ?

- Oui, quelque part, oui. Mais moi aussi.

- Est-il vrai que Fred est le leader ?

- Oui. Il est plus exubérant que moi. Je suis un peu le cerveau.

- Le désir qu'il avait pour Miss Granger était-il nouveau ?

- Oui. C'était nouveau et soudain.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer ce désir ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pourquoi est-il né, à votre avis ?

- Hermione était différente des autres filles que nous connaissions. Je pense que Fred était... intrigué par elle... Elle représentait une nouvel sorte de défi...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir draguée normalement dans ce cas ? Le défi aurait été plus logiquement remplis.

- Je ne sais pas. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de mon frère. Il la désirait tellement qu'un refus était inenvisageable. Il aurait été trop frustré. Fred n'avait pas l'habitude d'être frustré. Quand il voulait une fille, il l'avait. Avec Hermione, il savait que les choses seraient différentes.

- Mr Weasley, si vous étiez contre, pourquoi avoir bloqué cette porte ?

- Parce que Fred me l'avait demandé.

- Faisiez-vous tout ce que votre frère vous demandait ?

- Dans une certaine mesure, oui. C'est mon frère jumeau, je ne le laissais jamais tomber, même si je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Pourquoi être allé dire la vérité à Miss Granger ?

- J'étais... rongé par la culpabilité et le remord... Je savais ce qui s'était passé dans ces vestiaires. C'était grave. Et je voyais mon frère s'acharner sur elle. Il la détruisait psychologiquement. Je ne pouvais plus supporter une telle injustice. Elle devait savoir la vérité. C'était son corps. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dis à votre frère votre attention d'aller lui parler ?

- Fred était dans le déni total de ce qui s'était passé. Dire la vérité à Hermione, c'était avouer le fait qu'il l'avait violée, et ça, Fred n'en était pas capable. S'il l'avait su, on se serait fâchés. On s'est disputé d'ailleurs le jour où il l'a appris. Il a vu ça comme une trahison de ma part.

- Dans quel état d'esprit était-il lorsqu'il vous a annoncé son plan ?

- Il était euphorique. Comme si c'était l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais eu.

- Vous reconnaissez donc que votre frère avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ?

- Oui…

- Et vous reconnaissez que le viol commis sur la personne d'Hermione Granger avait été parfaitement planifié et prémédité ?

_George plante son regard plein de larmes dans les yeux de son jumeau. Celui-ci l'encourage d'un signe de tête._

- Oui…

_George déglutit. Fred lui sourit tristement. Il lui avait demandé de dire la vérité, de ne pas le couvrir. Ainsi, les jurés seraient peut-être plus cléments avec lui._

- Merci, Mr Weasley. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, Votre Honneur.

**VERDICT**

- Nous, les jurés du Magenmagot, reconnaissons Monsieur Frederick Gedéon Weasley **coupable** de viol avec préméditation sur la personne d'Hermione Granger.

Nous reconnaissons l'accusé **coupabl**e d'atteinte aux droits de la personne pour avoir caché la vérité à la victime.

Le reconnaissons** coupable** d'atteinte à la dignité humaine pour s'être servi de mensonges afin d'humilier publiquement la victime.

Enfin, nous reconnaissons l'accusé **coupable** de délit de fait pour avoir consciemment inversé les rôles entre lui et la victime.

Considérons également que les sentiments, soit-disant amoureux, de l'accusé envers la victime ne sont que le produit de la culpabilité et du besoin de rédemption influencés par le viol et qu'ils ne constituent en aucun cas une justification acceptable du viol.

Au fil des différents témoignages, il nous est apparu que Monsieur Weasley était psychologiquement instable, enclin à l'indifférence émotionnelle et à la cruauté.

Nous réclamons de ce fait une peine de **neuf ans de prison ferme** sans sursis.

_Fred ferme les yeux et prend son visage dans ses mains._

- Concernant Monsieur George Fabian Weasley, nous le reconnaissons **coupable** de complicité aggravée dans le viol de Miss Hermione Joan Granger.

En revanche, il nous est apparu que l'accusé avait été fortement influencé par son frère et l'importance de leurs liens fraternels. Nous en concluons que la complicité reconnue de Mr George Weasley n'était pas spontanée.

Pour les accusations d'atteinte aux droits de la personne et de délit de fait, l'accusé est reconnu **non coupable**.

Nous réclamons, pour les faits énoncés, **trois ans de prison ferme**.

_Fred regarde son frère qui s'est effondré sur l'épaule de Lee._

XxxX XxxX_  
_

A la sortie de la salle, alors que les Aurores emmenaient Fred et George, Hermione se posta devant eux. Elle regardait Fred, haineuse.

- Tu verras, Fred, neuf ans, ça fait beaucoup de minutes.

**Un mois plus tard**

La famille Weasley était en deuil. Deux de leurs fils étaient en prison. Arthur et Molly ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Fred a commettre une telle horreur. Ils remettaient leur éducation parental en question et avait discuté avec chacun de leurs garçons pour s'assurer que Fred n'était qu'une exception dans le lot.

La relation de Ron et Draco avait éclaté au grand jour. Lucius mettrait cinq mois à se remettre de sa syncope. Les parents de Ron étaient contents pour leur fils. Ils avaient bien d'autres soucis pour s'arrêter sur une histoire d'amour assez innatendue !

Au château, la routine reprit doucement son cours. Hermione était en thérapie. Fred et George aussi. Il avait été stipulé dans la version finale du verdict qu'ils devraient être suivis psychologiquement. Lee et Angelina allaient voir les jumeaux à Azkaban toutes les semaines (leurs parents aussi, malgré leur incompréhension, ils n'avaient pas abandonné leurs fils). L'un comme l'autre étaient dans un état épouvantable. La prison, ça les réussissait pas.

XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX

- Tu savais qu'au Moyen Âge on brûlait les homosexuels ?

- Et alors ? On est plus au Moyen Âge à ce que je sache ?

- C'est vrai... Mais quand même...

- Ron, laisse tomber tous tes bouquins.

- Mais c'est toi qui voulait que notre relation soit spirituel !

- Ça, c'était avant que je te saute...

- *$£ù33*°%*

- Tout a fait...

- Et puis, de toute façon, toi tu es peut-être homosexuel, mais pas moi.

- C'est ça... C'est pour ça que tu adores me...

- MAIS ENFIN CHUT ! TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE !

Draco tourna la tête vers la gauche, direction que les yeux paniqués de Ronald pointaient. Un hibou les fixait intensément.

- Tu sais quoi Ron, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisi l'endroit... Parce que la Cabane Hurlante....

- AU MOINS ON EST SUR QUE PERSONNE NOUS TROUVE !

- Le problème c'est que les gens s'amusent à nous chercher maintenant... Que si on allait dans une chambre, ce serait tellement normal que ça leur viendrait pas à l'esprit...

Ron le fusilla du regard.

Ils sortirent de leur nouvelle "cachette" une heure plus tard. Bien évidemment, en sortant, c'est une foule qui les attendait.

- Je vous avez dis qu'ils seraient là ! Vous me devez cinquante Gallions !

Draco leva dignement la tête, prit la main de son petit ami et partit en direction du château. Ron lançait des regards paniqués autour de lui.

- Olala ! Tout le monde nous regarde, Draco !

- Tu t'en fiches. Ignore-les.

Ron soupira et tenta de les ignorer. Draco posa un regard sur lui et s'arrêta subitement.

- Par contre, je suis désolé chéri, mais la coiffure là, ça va pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coiffure ?

- Elle fait désordonnée.

- Désordonnée ?

- Oui... Déjà que nous sommes un couple atypique alors si en plus tu es débraillé... Ron, je sais que c'est dur d'être à mon niveau, mais fais un effort. Par pitié !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé.

- Ça va les chevilles ? Non mais tu manques pas de culot !

Draco avança. Ron marchait derrière lui en continuant de rouspéter.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu entends par physiquement opposés ? Hein ? Réponds-moi, Malfoy !

Draco l'ignora. Ron continua de râler. Les autres haussaient les sourcils alors que leurs silhouettes continuaient d'avancer dans le hall. Et même lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que deux petits points dans l'horizon, on pouvait encore les entendre se chamailler.

Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais !

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà ! Après trois ans d'upload très irégulière, cette fic est enfin terminée ! Je me rends compte qu'entre le premier chapitre et le dernier, le style est complètement différent... Trois ans d'écart oblige ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'avais 16 ans et j'en ai 20 aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, que ce changement ne vous a pas ennuyé, et je vous remercie chaleureusement pour l'avoir lue, reviewée et appréciée.**

**Je sais que certains espéraient un happy end entre Fred et Hermione, mais comprenez bien que ce n'était pas possible. Vous pensez sûrement que le verdict pour les jumeaux a été cruel et exageré. Fred a violé Hermione.  
**

**Je vais continuer à écrire, terminer mes trois fics en cours et je vous embrasse tous très fort.**

**Myley.  
**


End file.
